


Idol and His Murderer Fans

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: BTT-G Idols Grup [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Police, Gay Sex, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: Menjadi seorang artis itu tidak mudah. Jadwal manggung yang padat, jadwal latihan yang padat, sulitnya menyembunyikan kehidupan pribadi dari para paparazi, dan seambrek kesulitan lainnya yang tidak mungkin dijabarkan satu persatu. Bahkan memiliki seorang fans tidaklah mudah. Apalagi jika fans itu sangat terobsesi pada dirimu hingga nekat melakukan segalanya hanya untuk menjadikan dirimu sebagai idola pribadinya.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini.  
> Warning:  
> 1\. Judulnya agak membingungkan untuk isi cerita yang seperti ini. setelah nanya sana-sini dan mikir dari satu hal ke hal lain, akhirnya dipilih ini. aku gak tau grammarnya bener atau enggak, yang penting ini ada judulnya.   
> 2\. Ini memang masuk jenis Yandere Ice, tapi karena Taufan yang kali ini jadi pusat cerita jadi hampir setiap tindakan Yandere ditiadakan. yang berharap bakal ada adegan gore atau cuma pengen baca adegan pembunuhan siap-siap kecewa.  
> 3\. Kalau tidak ada Gore, kenapa ratingnya MA? Karena ada adegan ena-ena di chapter ke depannya.   
> 4\. Kenapa ini series? Karena kalau lagi niat, nantinya bakal ada cerita lain yang mengambil tema BTT-G sebagai grup idola lagi aka buat jaga-jaga dengan cerita lainnya.
> 
> at the end. enjoy....

Di sebuah lobby gedung pertemuan terlihat antrian penuh sesak. Suara-suara teriakan penuh rasa bangga, syukur, hingga teriakan lainnya terlihat semakin membuat lobby gedung pertemuan itu semakin sesak. Di tempat itu sedang ada acara meet and greet sebuah grup musik yang baru saja melejit setelah mengeluarkan album pertama mereka. Grup musik itu masih terbilang sangat baru, mereka baru muncul sekitar pertengahan tahun ini dan saat ini sudah akhir tahun, tetapi semua singlenya sudah memuncaki tangga lagu pada tahun itu.

Grup musik itu terdiri dari empat orang pemuda yang sangat berbakat. Sebagai leader dari grup itu ada Blaze, disusul wakilnya Taufan, lalu Thorn dan Gopal. 

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Taufan seraya memegang album CD dan spidol. Ia tersenyum pada seseorang yang mengenakan topi berwarna biru yang terlalu tertutup ke bawah. Mampu menyembunyikan matanya, tetapi tidak mampu menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya.

"Na, namaku Ice."

"hmm..., untuk Ais?" Taufan menanda tangani album ditangannya itu sembari menunggu konfirmasi dari orang di hadapannya itu.

"I, C, E. Ice." Taufan menuliskan nama orang itu, puas dengan hasilnya Taufan lalu mencium CD Album itu sebelum memberikan CD Album itu pada orang di hadapannya.

"Jaga baik-baik, Ice. Kau punya nama yang unik." ucap Taufan seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya. orang itu mengangkat sedikit wajahnya memperlihatkan manik birunya yang terlihat bercahaya. orang itu mengangguk. orang itu lalu pergi dari depan meja Taufan.

"Akhirnya penggemarmu habis juga." kekeh teman satu grup Taufan sekaligus leader mereka, Blaze.

"Urus saja penggemar ketiak seksimu yang masih berjubel itu. Dasar." keluh Taufan. Taufan lalu melirik Blaze yang hanya tertawa dan kembali menerima permintaan tanda tangan darinya. Taufan menghela nafas. dibanding anggota grup, ia memang kurang populer. Ia melirik anggotanya yang lain, Gopal dan Thorn. Gopal sama seperti dirinya, kurang populer, makanya Gopal terlihat sudah selesai menghadapi antrian para penggemar dan mulai kembali makan. Taufan bergeser, ia menjulurkan tangannya mengambil cemilan yang dimakan Gopal.

"Wei, makan camilanmu sendiri lah, Fan!" protes Gopal. Taufan tertawa dan kembali melirik anggota terakhir grupnya. Thorn juga masih melayani penggemarnya, tetapi tidak sebanyak Blaze. Taufan terkekeh, sedikit bersyukur penggemarnya tidak sebanyak Blaze dan Thorn. Ia jadi masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai.

~…~…~…~

Pemuda bernama Ice itu melepas topinya lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit kasar. ia kembali memakai topinya dengan benar lalu mendekati seorang perempuan berkerudung merah muda yang sedang duduk menunggu sesuatu. Ditangan perempuan itu terdapat CD album yang sama seperti yang dimiliki Ice di tangannya itu.

"Dapat, Yaya?"

"Dapat donk! Lihat Gopal bahkan memberiku gambar spesial."

"Ooh..., pantas tadi saat aku mengantri ada penggemar Gopal yang berteriak curang. itu..., kepadamu, ya?" ucap Ice. Yaya mengangguk senang. Ice menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi dan mengambil posisi senyaman mungkin. "Hali dan Solar belum selesai nih?"

"Itu Solar, dua orang lagi giliran dirinya di tempat Thorn..., dan Hali masih diantrian kayaknya, liat aja penggemar Blaze yang masih dua _row_ begitu."

"Hahaha..., aku jadi ngebayangin perkataan Hali soal idolanya itu. tapi emang bener sih. si Leader jadi terkenal banget karena itu."

"Oh yang ketiak seksi itu ya." Ice tertawa sembari mengiyakan kata-kata temannya itu. “Kamu enggak dapat sesuatu yang spesial dari Taufan, Ice?”

Ice menegakkan punggungnya. Ia tersenyum penuh makna pada Yaya.

“ _ I get his kiss _ .” ucap Ice seraya menunjukkan albumnya yang terlihat langsung disegel. “Di album ini. Begitu terima aku langsung menyegelnya, besok temani aku beli album ini di toko musik.”

“Kamu lebih curang lagi. tapi untunglah kalian sesama lelaki. Coba kamu perempuan, fans dirinya yang lain pasti berkata curang dan mungkin akan mengeroyokmu.” tawa Yaya. Ice mengulum senyumnya, ia tidak ingin temannya ini tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Karena itu pulalah Ice tidak diamuk oleh penggemar Taufan yang lain yang saat itu masih ada di sana.

“Lapar nih..., mereka masih lama enggak sih?” keluh Ice lalu kembali menyandarkan punggungnya.

“Masih lama kayaknya. terutama Halilintar.” ucap Yaya.

“Kalau gitu aku ke kafetaria dulu deh. Nyari makanan.” kekeh Ice lalu berdiri.

“Hati-hati jangan sampai jadi Aisoyot lagi.” tawa Yaya.

Ice menjulurkan lidahnya pada Yaya sejenak lalu melenggang pergi.  Setelah Yaya sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan Ice sampai di tempat sepi. Ice membuka jaket abu-abunya. Ia membalik jaket itu dan memanjangkan bagian yang terlipat. Ice kini memakai jubah hitam yang tahan air itu. Ice memindahkan album cdnya ke kantung di jaket abu-abunya. Ice memakai tudung kepala jubah itu. Ice menjilat bibirnya seraya mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya, yang ia mainkan sejenak. Mata Ice berkilat, saat menjilati mata pisaunya itu. “Nah..., mana fans lain yang dapat ciuman Taufan tadi, ya?”

~…~…~…~

Taufan terjatuh dari pose menarinya, diiringi tawa Blaze dan keluhan Gopal. Gopal langsung membantu Taufan berdiri. Taufan langsung menjitak leadernya yang lebih muda darinya itu. Setelah memprovokasi Blaze untuk mencoba berpose seperti tadi, Taufan akhirnya tertawa saat Blaze juga terjatuh sama sepertinya. Gopal membantu Blaze berdiri, lalu melipat tangannya dan mengeluh.

“Berarti cuma aku dan Thorn yang bisa seperti tadi, ya…, kalian berdua pakai gerakan yang lain saja.” Ucap Gopal seraya memikirkan gerakan baru, ia bahkan mengambil kertas berisi rangkaian pose menari bergambar stickman.

“Kalau gitu kita istirahat dulu!” Ucap Thorn seraya mengambil kotak bekalnya yang berisi sayuran.

“Sehat amat kau Thorn.” kekeh Blaze yang membuka kotak bekalnya.

“Aku emang diet vegetarian. Tapi aku gak strict seperti diet vegetarian lainnya. Aku masih bisa makan daging.” jawab Thorn seraya menggeser sedikit sayuranya dengan sendok, memerlihatkan beberapa lembar daging yang cukup tebal. Blaze terkekeh.

“Kalau aku diet tinggi protein! Semuanya daging! Cuma sedikit sayurnya.” Kekeh Blaze seraya membuka lapisan-lapisan daging dengan sendok, memerlihatkan beberapa sayuran hijau di bawahnya. “Kau apa, Fan?”

“Aku berubah-ubah. Tergantung kesehatan pencernaanku. Tapi yang pasti selalu ada untuk menu makanku adalah ikan atau udang. Hari ini aku bawa udang. Mau?”

“Aku ada alergi udang. Gak bisa nyicip donk.” Keluh Thorn.

“Yha…, kalau aku lagi gak bawa udang aku bilang supaya kau bisa nyicip.” kekeh Taufan.

“Gopal! Kau bawa bekal apa hari ini?”

“Aku diet gizi seimbang. 4 sehat 5 sempurna aku bawa.” Ucap Gopal seraya menggambar.

“Whoo….” Blaze, Taufan, dan Thorn memandang Gopal dengan mata berbinar. Gopal melepas pulpennya lalu mengambil kotak makannya.

“Okelah kita makan.”

“BTT-G!” Pintu ruangan latihan mendadak terbuka. Membuat keempat orang itu kaget. Gopal bahkan hampir menumpahkan isi kotak makannya karena terkejut. BTT-G adalah nama grup mereka. Nama grup yang diambil dari singkatan nama mereka. Blaze sebagai leader menghentikan makannya lalu menghampiri orang yang merupakan manager grup mereka itu.

“Ada apa Kak Gempa?” Tanya Blaze. Blaze memang masih sangat muda, ia bahkan anggota termuda kedua setelah Thorn yang menjadi anggota paling muda. Manager mereka, Gempa, masuk ke dalam ruangan sembari memperlihatkan televisi portabel di tangannya. Gempa duduk melingkar bersamaan dengan Blaze.

“Ada berita yang sedikit tidak mengenakan.” Ucap Gempa. 

_ ‘Pagi ini telah ditemukan potongan kepala seorang perempuan muda yang dibuang di sebuah selokan. Tubuhnya masih belum ditemukan. Menurut orang tuanya, perempuan ini terakhir kali terlihat pamit untuk melakukan acara meet and greet dengan BoyBand BTT-G semalam.’ _

“Apa?!” pekik keempat anggota itu terkejut.

“Apa salah satu dari kalian, atau mungkin kalian semua ada yang tahu perempuan ini?” tanya Gempa. Blaze dan Thorn menggeleng. Taufan dan Gopal mengingat-ingat.

“Ah! Dia orang yang sempat minta tanda tangan kita semua!” pekik Gopal dan Taufan bersamaan.

“Eh? Sungguh?” tanya Blaze dan Thorn bersamaan. Taufan mengangguk.

“Kalian kebanyakan penggemar sih. karena kita sedikit penggemar, jadi wajah-wajah mereka sebagian besar masih kita ingat.” Jelas Gopal.

“Aku ingat saat dia memberiku CD yang sudah ditanda tangani kalian dan berpindah untuk meminta tanda tangan Gopal.”

“Di tempatku dia memang sempat menyelak antrian sih. itu karena aku yang terakhir dan sepertinya dia agak buru-buru.”

“Eh…, tunggu jangan-jangan….” Blaze menegakkan kepalanya lalu memandang Gempa.

“Iya, Presdir Ocho saat ini lagi mengadakan press conference, mengklarifikasi keberadaan gadis itu pada database meet and greet kemarin.” Jelas Gempa.

“Database?” tanya BTT-G bersamaan.

“Nama orang yang memiliki tiket masuk. Kami semua sudah mendatanya.” Jelas Gempa. “Selain itu, aku juga di sini untuk menanyakan kalian, siapa tahu ingat. Dan ternyata benar ada yang ingat.”

“Begitu rupanya.” Ucap Gopal. “Menurutmu, apa yang membuat dia…, dibunuh dengan sadis seperti itu?”

“Ada dua tersangka…, ah tepatnya dua kategori tersangka. Pertama orang terdekat dengan dendam pribadi. Kedua…, Kita…, dan juga semua fans kalian. Yang pertama jelas alasan pribadi. Yang kedua….” Jelas Gempa.

“KITA?!” Pekik BTT-G.

“Tapi kita bahkan cuma pernah bertemu dengannya saat meet and greet kemarin!” Ucap Thorn.

“Benar! Dan acara kemarin kan berlangsung lancar tanpa kendala!” Ucap Taufan.

“Dan lagi, mana mungkin kami membunuh fans kami sendiri!” Ucap Blaze.

Gempa mengangkat tangannya mencoba menghentikan protes BTT. “Aku paham dan aku memang percaya bahwa pelakunya bukan kita. Tapi, fans kalian yang lain masih bisa jadi tersangka. Alasannya bisa perlakuan tidak adil.”

“Sebaiknya kita juga ikuti perkembangan berita ini. Di sela-sela latihan dan jadwal manggung kita.  Demi harga diri dan kelangsungan ketenaran grup kita. ” Ucap Gopal.

~…~…~…~

Yaya langsung mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba melakukan panggilan video grup. Halilintar dan Solar mengangkat hampir bersamaan, Ice mengangkat agak lama. Wajah Ice yang memperlihatkan wajah mengantuk dan bantal serta kasur itu membuat Yaya dan juga Halilintar sedikit kesal, tetapi akhirnya mereka membiarkan. Yaya lalu memulai percakapan mereka dengan hal yang membuat ia langsung melakukan panggilan video ini. Solar mengangguk-angguk dan menggeser badannya, memerlihatkan layar televisi. Halilintar buru-buru menyetel televisi. Sementara Ice mencoba meraih televisi portabelnya lalu menyalakannya.

“Ada pembunuhan fans BTT-G?” tanya Ice yang terlihat bangun dari kasurnya, ia meletakan televisi portabel itu di meja tidurnya.

“Dan bukan hanya itu, Ice. Dia yang menyelak antrian di depanku saat aku mengantri mendapat tanda tangan Gopal.” ucap Yaya.

“Jadi kamu bisa dibilang saksi mata terakhir donk?” tanya Solar.

“Bisa dibilang gitu. Tapi, karena dia menyelak juga, aku beruntung diberikan kompensasi yaitu gambar di samping tanda tangannya itu. Jadi sebenarnya aku sedikit berterima kasih padanya.” Jelas Yaya.

“Dan rasanya mustahil kau kesal sampai membunuh hanya karena diselak begitu.” ucap Halilintar. “Kau kan orangnya baik banget.”

“Benar…, sudah mau mengakomodasi kita untuk datang ke meet and greet kemarin.” ucap Solar.

“Mana mungkin Yaya membunuh. Lagipula, berita bilang spekulasi pembunuhan oleh orang terdekat lebih dominan dan masuk akal.” Ice mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. “Yaya mau ke kantor polisi untuk memberi keterangan gitu kalau dia beneran datang ke BTT-G? Seperti beberapa fans itu.”

“Tentu saja. Aku dan ibuku berencana datang ke kantor polisi setelah makan siang.” Ujar Yaya.

“Berarti kerjaku bakal bertambah ya? Aku bersyukur mengambil cuti kemarin dan hari ini.” keluh Ice.

“Iya deh yang anggota polisi.” keluh Solar. Ice terlihat tersenyum paksa.

“Tapi gajiku aja masih dibawahmu yang hanya seorang Office Boy, Solar.”

“He, Hei! Aku sudah bukan office boy tahu!”

“Sudah-sudah. Mau apapun kerja kita, gaji kita masih dibawah dari uang keluarga dan gaji Yaya sekaligus. Enaknya yang anak pengusaha besar dan seorang pengusaha kecil laris.” Ucap Halilintar.

“Bersyukur sedikit aja, kenapa? Masih mending kalian bekerja, daripada pengangguran di luar sana. Ngomong-ngomong kamu kerja apa Hali?”

“Pegawai kantoran biasa. Aku dan Solar satu perusahaan malah. Hari ini kan Minggu, jadi kami gak masuk. Dan Solar sudah bukan office boy, dia sekarang teknisi IT, makanya gajinya masih cukup tinggi.” Jelas Halilintar.

“Pantas gaji Solar lebih tinggi dariku. Jadi hanya aku yang gajinya sangat rendah, ya?” Ucap Ice. Kamera di kamar Ice bergerak seperti menuju ke suatu tempat. Telepon rumah Ice terdengar berdering. “Kayaknya aku beneran akan dipanggil dan cutiku hari ini dibatalkan.”

Ketiga temannya itu lalu tertawa. “Well, selamat bekerja pak polisi.”

“Hei….”


	2. Chapter 2

BTT-G memandang gedung kantor polisi yang entah kenapa cukup mengerikan di mata mereka. Blaze sebagai leader akhirnya masuk terlebih dahulu. Kakinya sedikit gemetar saat berjalan. Seorang polisi menyambut mereka dan menuntun mereka menuju sebuah ruangan. Keempat orang itu duduk berjajaran di depan sebuah meja dan kursi sembari menunggu orang yang harusnya duduk di situ.

“Tenang saja. Kami hanya ingin bertanya soal kondisi korban saat bertemu kalian.” Ucap polisi itu mencoba menenangkan mereka. Namun, tetap tidak mampu menenangkan keempatnya. Polisi itu berdiri di depan pintu ruangan mereka. Taufan dan Thorn berbisik gelisah. Gopal bahkan sudah meratapi nasibnya. Blaze menghela nafas dan mencoba bersikap tenang, meski tangan dan kaki yang ia silangkan masih terlihat gemetar.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran mereka. Pemuda itu memunggungi mereka, ia sedang melepas topi birunya sembari mengacak-acak kasar rambutnya. Ia melepas jaket abu-abunya lalu menggantungnya bersama topinya. Pakaian polisi yang berbeda dari pakaian polisi yang tadi berdiri diluar membuat keempat anggota itu sedikit tenang. Pemuda itu berbalik, memperlihatkan mata birunya. Taufan mendadak merasa familiar dengan sosok itu. Mereka berempat memandang pemuda itu yang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu membuka laptopnya.

Pemuda itu menautkan kedua tangannya, tangannya bertopang pada meja, mulut pemuda itu tertutupi oleh tautan tangannya, membuat pandangannya pada  keempat anggota grup itu sangat tajam. Keempat orang itu bergidik ngeri. “Siapa yang mau cerita duluan?”

Taufan semakin merasa familiar.

“Se, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu ingat….” Ucap Blaze. Ia bergerak gelisah. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

“Wajar, kau kan penggemarnya banyak banget.” Ucap orang itu. Taufan langsung berdiri.

“Kamu, Ice?! Yang kemarin juga datang kan? Kau yang terakhir mendapat tanda tanganku.” Pekik Taufan. Pemuda itu tertawa.

“Benar. Terima kasih sudah mau menanda tanganinya.” Pemuda itu melepaskan tautan tangannya. Ia terlihat duduk dengan rileks di kursinya sekarang.

“Ka, kamu polisi….” Ucap Taufan yang perlahan duduk karena malu. Ice tertawa.

“Tunggu, kalau kamu juga berada di acara kami…, berarti….”

“Sayangnya aku tidak melihat korban saat aku di sana, kepala polisi sudah mengintrogasiku karena tahu kemarin aku cuti untuk menemui kalian. Itu sebabnya pula, kepala polisi menugaskanku untuk menanyai kalian. Lagipula…, aku sendiri dari divisi reserse kriminal bidang penyidikan. Setelah bertanya dengan kalian, aku rencananya akan ke TKP mencari petunjuk.” jelas Ice yang memotong ucapan Gopal. Ice menyandarkan punggungnya lalu memutar badannya di kursi putar itu. Ice lalu kembali menautkan tangannya. “Tolong lanjutkan cerita kalian. Saat ini aku dalam keadaan bekerja, bukan fans kalian seperti kemarin.”

“Ah…, ba, baik.” Ucap keempatnya.

Keempat anggota itu akhirnya menceritakan kronologisnya. Untungnya saat itu Gopal juga melihat jam karena mereka sempat berdebat tentang antriannya yang terselak, gadis itu beralasan ia sudah ditunggu kekasih dunia mayanya yang ternyata juga mampir ke tempat itu. Beruntung orang yang dibelakangnya segera melerai dan membiarkan gilirannya diambil oleh korban. merasa bersalah Gopal akhirnya memberi kompensasi pada penggemarnya yang diselak. Saat itu pula lah saat terakhir mereka bertemu dengan korban. Ice mencatatnya di laptop, ia lalu mencetaknya dan membacakannya kembali. setelah mendapat konfirmasi bahwa apa yang ia tulis itu benar. Ice akhirnya mempersilahkan keempat anggota grup band itu pulang.

Taufan berbalik memandang Ice yang sedikit berputar-putar di kursinya sembari membaca berkas dan memainkan sebuah pena dengan mengetuk-ngetuknya ke kepala. Taufan berjalan mendekati Ice, ia duduk kembali. Ice mendelik kecil, ia lalu meletakan berkasnya dan memandang Taufan lagi. “Ada apa lagi? Kalian kan sudah boleh pulang.”

“Kami…, Beneran gak akan ditahan kan? Grup kami akan di bubarkan kalau kami salah satu tersangkanya…, Kalau terbukti fans kami yang membunuh fans kami yang satu itu…, grup kami pun akan dibubarkan…, dan aku akan jadi pengangguran lagi.” Ice mendengar pertanyaan Taufan. Ia lalu tertawa.

“Tentu tidak. Aku kan hanya minta keterangan.”

“Tapi….” Ice menghela nafas, ia berdiri lalu menepuk pundak Taufan. Taufan menghela nafas lega. “Boleh aku minta nomor teleponmu?”

“Untuk apa?” tanya Ice.

“Mengabarimu kalau aku atau temanku teringat suatu hal lain yang mencurigakan dari tingkah korban. Juga…, memastikan kalian tidak akan menangkap kami.” ucap Taufan agak gugup. Ice tertawa, ia mengambil kartu nama di mejanya lalu menuliskan sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia memasukan kartu nama itu ke kantung jaket Taufan. Taufan mengeluarkan kartu nama itu dan membaliknya. Deretan angka terlihat di sana. Ice berbalik memunggunginya. 

“Gunakan nomor yang aku tulis dengan pena. Itu akan tersambung langsung pada ponsel pribadiku.”

Taufan berdiri sumringah, Taufan menunduk lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Ice berbalik lagi dengan wajah memerah. Ia lalu tertawa dan duduk di kursinya lagi. Ice menyembunyikan kepalanya. Ice tertawa seraya menepuk-nepuk mejanya. Seorang polisi masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

“Pak…, anda baik-baik saja?” tanya polisi itu. Ice mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti tertawa.

“Aku baik-baik saja.” ucap Ice menyeka air mata yang keluar karena kebanyakan tertawa. “Mana orang selanjutnya?”

~…~…~…~

Gopal menghentikan gerakan tari teman-temannya, ia memandang televisi kedua yang menampilkan perkembangan berita pembunuhan terhadap salah satu fans mereka itu. Karena ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidup grup mereka, mereka harus mengikutinya. Gempa masuk ke ruangan latihan sembari membawakan kotak obat berisi suplemen. Ia ikut mendengarkan berita itu.

Berita tentang pembunuhan sadis seorang perempuan yang jadi fans BTT-G sudah menjadi berita nasional. Karena ternyata selain fans BTT-G ditemukan pula kepala pria lain yang mengambang di sungai. Korban kedua tidak berhubungan dengan korban pertama. Korban kedua juga bukan fans BTT-G. Karena itu, polisi kemarin memberi konferensi pers mengenai adanya kemungkinan ketiga kalau ini adalah pembunuhan berantai. Grup BTT-G merasa sedikit lega, tetapi tetap masih merasa was-was. Apalagi…, salah satu anggota BTT-G mengenal pria itu.

“Ditemukan mayat tanpa badan lagi, ya.” Ucap Gopal saat berita menyiarkan korban ketiga. Kali ini kepala seorang wanita ditemukan di tempat pembuangan sampah sementara.

“Mengerikan….” Komentar Thorn.

“Kau kenal lagi gak, Fan?” Tanya Blaze. Taufan menggeleng.

“Kali ini enggak. Syukurlah….” Ucap Taufan seraya menghela nafas lega. Blaze menepuk-nepuk punggung Taufan.

“Sudah sebulan, ya sejak korban pertama…, mengerikan juga sampai-sampai kita banyak menunda konser.” Ucap Gempa.

“Untung mengisi acara televisi tidak terganggu oleh aktivitas seperti ini, ya. Kalau iya…, habis sudah pendapatan kita.” Ucap Thorn.

“Tapi tetap saja, konser lebih banyak ditunggu sama penggemar kita. Dan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang.” ucap Blaze yang duduk bersandarkan cermin.

“Bicara soal konser. Karena korban ketiga sepertinya tidak ada hubungan dengan kalian lagi…, konser minggu depan akan terlaksana sesuai jadwal.” Ucap Gempa.

“Sungguh?!” Pekik Thorn.

“Benar. Persiapkan diri kalian dan lagu baru kalian. Konser besok bisa sekalian untuk launching lagu baru.” ucap Gempa seraya mengedipkan mata.

“AKHIRNYA!!” Ucap BTT-G dan langsung berpelukan bersama.

~…~…~…~

_ “Konser di sektor 17C ya…, kapan acaranya? Aku akan segera meminta izin cuti.” _

Taufan tersenyum senang, ia mengatakan tanggal dan jam konsernya pada pemuda polisi yang berhasil membuktikan janjinya itu. Emosi Taufan membuncah gembira. Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya lalu melompat-lompat kecil, masuk ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Apartemennya memang sulit mendapat sinyal seluler, ia harus ke beranda dahulu hanya untuk menelepon seseorang. Taufan membuka laptopnya dan membuka halaman official penggemarnya di salah satu media sosial.

_ ‘Malam, TauFriends! Hari ini aku mau curhat dikit nih.’  _ Ketik Taufan di halaman akun yang ia kelola sendiri itu. Taufan merasa aman bercerita mengenai kehidupan artisnya di sana, tetapi tidak dengan kehidupan pribadinya. Makanya sebenarnya dia agak takut menyebarkan cerita kali ini, tapi dia merasa gak puas kalau ia tidak menceritakannya.

_ ‘Hari ini aku berhasil mengajak temanku untuk pergi ke konserku. Dia sibuk, profesinya sebagai pengayom masyarakat membuatku sudah yakin dia akan menolak ajakan konserku. Apalagi dengan adanya kasus mengerikan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi ternyata dia menerima ajakanku dan bahkan mengatur jadwalnya untuk ke konserku! Meski aku tetap akan siap seandainya dia tiba-tiba tidak bisa datang saat ada panggilan tugas dadakan.’ _

Taufan lalu memposting tulisannya itu. Ia meninggalkannya sejenak untuk ke kamar mandi. Bunyi dering di laptopnya yang masuk hampir tiap detik membuat Taufan tertawa senang. Selesai menyelesaikan urusan di kamar mandi, Taufan kembali melihat laptopnya. Banyak komentar tentang jenis kelamin temannya itu dan mencoba mengklarifikasi kalau temannya itu polisi. Taufan membalas dengan menulis postingan baru.

_ ‘Ps: temanku ini laki-laki. Kami pertama bertemu saat BTT-G dimintai keterangan oleh kepolisian.’ _

Taufan tertawa. Balasan muncul tak lama setelah ia memposting tulisan itu. Ada yang menyelamatinya karena berteman dengan polisi, ada yang merasa senang karena tebakannya benar, dan ada yang membuat candaan bahwa dirinya adalah gay. Taufan tertawa. Ia merasa belum menjadi kumpulan orang yang disebut gay itu. Namun, Taufan sendiri memang merasa berbeda saat ia berkomunikasi dengan Ice, teman polisi sekaligus fansnya.

Seandainya Taufan nanti memang gay, Taufan tidak ingin menjerumuskan temannya itu menjadi gay pula. Itu tekat Taufan. Taufan menutup laptopnya, ia melirik pintu menuju beranda yang masih terbuka. Taufan tertawa kecil, kebiasaannya sedikit teledor. Taufan menutup pintu berandanya, lalu berjalan untuk mematikan lampu kamarnya. Taufan pun menyalakan lampu tidur. Taufan memandang langit-langit sejenak lalu tertidur.


	3. Chapter 3

Konser sabtu malam itu berlangsung sukses. Lagu baru mereka langsung digemari penonton mereka yang berjubel di depan panggung. Gopal tadi berjalan ke depan panggung, menarik seseorang gadis naik ke panggung dan akhirnya berdansa bersama. Taufan, Thorn, dan Blaze juga melakukan hal serupa. Taufan memilih seorang gadis karena ia tidak berhasil menemukan temannya itu. Meski Taufan sangat ingin menjadikan temannya itu sebagai teman berdansa. Blaze menarik seorang laki-laki, alasannya karena ia tidak ingin fans perempuannya mengamuk. Thorn sama seperti Taufan, ia menarik seorang gadis.

Setelah konser selesai, mereka akhirnya melepas penat dibelakang panggung. Manager mereka bertepuk tangan senang, memuji penampilan memuaskan mereka. Taufan melirik ke arah panggung, ia lalu berdiri dan berlari kembali ke panggung. Beberapa fans mereka masih ada di sana menunggu antrian keluar. Taufan mendekati bibir panggung dan menyapa seseorang. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada orang itu.

“Kau di sini ternyata. Padahal tadi ingin aku ajak naik panggung.” ucap Taufan saat orang itu naik ke panggung.

“Aku polisi. Ada benarnya juga aku tidak naik.” ucap Ice. Taufan cemberut.

“Dih, kau kan fansku sekarang, bukan polisi. Boleh aja kan harusnya?” jawab Taufan.

Seorang petugas keamanan datang dan menggenggam tangan Ice bersiap menyeretnya pergi dari atas panggung. Taufan langsung berdiri dan membebaskan temannya itu. “Aku yang mengajaknya naik Ejojo.”

“Bukan masalah itu. Panggung akan dibereskan, lebih baik kalian bicara di backstage.” ucap petugas keamanan bernama Ejojo itu. “Probe! Pindahkan speaker itu! Adudu mulai turunkan poster itu!”

“Kalau begitu gak usah menyeretnya! Dia akan berjalan bersamaku!” ucap Taufan. Ejojo lalu melepaskan lengan Ice. Ice menghela nafas dan mengusap lengannya. Taufan lalu menggandeng lengan Ice itu pergi ke belakang panggung.

“Petugas keamanan memang harus begitu sih.” ucap Ice yang balas menggandeng lengan Taufan. Taufan tersenyum.

“Jadi kamu pernah begitu?”

“Aku bukan petugas polisi yang menyergap dan mengamankan. Aku bagian investigasi kasus. Tentu saja aku gak pernah begitu. Kalau mengambil lendir menjijikan dari TKP pembunuhan baru sering.”

“Ugh…, kau membuatku merasa mual.” keluh Taufan. Ice tertawa.

“Ah, Pak polisi. Anda datang.” Ucap Blaze yang langsung menghampiri Ice. Ice tersenyum.

“Tentulah aku datang. Taufan yang mengundangku.” Ucap Ice. Taufan hanya tersenyum malu.

“Aku pikir, pak polisi datang karena ada sangkut pautnya dengan korban ketiga.” Ucap Thorn. Ice tertawa.

“Enggak. Enggak ada. Meski karena penemuan potongan kaki terduga bagian tubuh lain dari korban ketiga hampir membuat cutiku dibatalkan.” Ice menopang dagunya, khasnya berpikir. “Potongan kaki ini sepertinya sudah diawetkan dengan bahan pengawet. Karena potongan kakinya sudah bersih bahkan diawetkan seperti ini…, lagi-lagi bagian forensik tidak bisa menemukan TKP sebenarnya. Bersihnya…, Bersih busuk juga sih.”

“Ugh….” Keempat anggota itu mendadak merasa mual. Ice terkekeh canggung.

“Sudahlah lupakan itu.”

“A, aku penasaran sama pengawet…, tapi…, bersih busuk?” Tanya Blaze kesulitan menemukan kata-kata yang pas.

“Apa maksudnya…, kaki itu sudah sedikit membusuk saat diawetkan?” Gempa berucap sembari meminta konfirmasi Ice melalui tatapannya. Manager BTT-G itu memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

“Benar. Siapa kamu?”

“Ah…, perkenalkan! Dia manager kami!” ucap Thorn.

“Namaku…, Gempa.” Gempa memberikan kartu namanya pada Ice. Ice menerimanya sembari mengangguk-angguk.

~…~…~…~

“Enaknya yang kemarin diajak naik. Sementara aku terpaksa mengurus kerjaan.” ucap Solar lalu melipat tangannya pada Halilintar dan Yaya. 

“Ice kemarin datang gak?” tanya Yaya, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Solar mengeluh karena topiknya langsung diganti.

Keempat sekawan itu saat ini sedang berada di sebuah restouran milik Yaya yang ada di dekat kantor polisi. Yaya saat itu merasa keempatnya akan sulit berkumpul saat makan siang, terutama karena kondisi pekerjaan Ice sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membuka cabang persis di dekat kantor polisi. Yaya tidak…, tepatnya baru tahu kalau perusahaan tempat Halilintar dan Solar juga ternyata dekat kantor polisi. Pantas saja Halilintar dan Solar selalu bisa bertemu mereka saat makan siang.

“Datang. Tapi agak terlambat. Biasa urusan pembunuhan berantai itu. Pas aku sampai, aku udah liat Hali dan Yaya di atas panggung. Menari bareng idola hmm….” Ice menyunggingkan senyum sarkasnya. Halilintar memalingkan muka sebal, sementara Yaya berwajah merona seraya memegang kedua pipinya malu.

“Aaah…, tapi tetap saja kau bisa datang Ice. Coba aku….” Solar menghela nafasnya, cemburu. Ice menepuk pundak Solar.

“Besok kamu sibuk?”

“Enggak sih. Tadi pagi masalahnya udah selesai. Memang kenapa Ice?”

Ice mengeluarkan ponselnya yang terlihat bergetar. “Sebentar.”

Ice berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan terlihat mengangkat teleponnya. Solar cemberut masih kesal karena kemarin tidak berhasil melihat sang idola di konser. Ice kembali tak lama setelahnya. Ia memberikan sebuah kertas pada Solar.

“I, ini….” Solar gemetar menerimanya. Halilintar dan Yaya sedikit berdiri untuk melihat apa yang diterimanya. Undangan sebagai penonton di televisi untuk acara talkshow bersama BTT-G. Halilintar dan Yaya terkejut.

“Cuma ada satu. Aku gak bisa pergi karena harus pergi menuju tempat terduga tersangka.” ucap Ice.

“Ba, bagaimana bisa?”

“Oh…, ada teman polisiku. Dia mau kasih ke pacarnya yang juga suka BTT-G. Sayangnya mereka baru putus tadi malam. Dia tahu aku penggemar BTT-G…, makanya tiket ini diberikan padaku.” jelas Ice.

“Enak banget!” ucap Halilintar dan Yaya. Solar langsung memeluk Ice.

“MAKASIH, ICEE!! KAU MEMANG TEMAN TERBAIK AKUUU!!” teriak Solar. Ice menutup lubang telinganya dengan jari.

“Iya, iya…, sudahlah kau membuatku malu!” ucap Ice. Solar melepaskan pelukannya lalu tertawa canggung.

~…~…~…~

“Kenapa Kak Tau?” tanya Thorn pada Taufan yang terlihat lesu. Taufan menghela nafasnya.

“Pak polisi gak bisa dateng hari ini. Dia ngasih tiketnya itu ke temannya. Namanya Solar.” Keluh Taufan. Thorn menepuk-nepuk pundak Taufan.

“Solar…, ya…, nama yang unik.” ucap Thorn. “Semoga aja nanti dia nanya. Biar kita tahu orangnya yang mana.”

“Tapi aku lebih berharap pak polisi yang dateng.” ucap Taufan. Thorn membulatkan matanya dan memandang datar pada Taufan. Ia memiliki spekulasi aneh pada Taufan. Thorn yang kelewat suka jujur itu akhirnya bertanya.

“Kak Taufan suka pak polisi?”

“Iya.” Taufan menjawab tanpa pikir panjang. Tatapan mata Thorn yang semakin membulat membuat Taufan tersadar akan sesuatu. “Se, sebagai teman kok!”

“Sungguh?” Pandangan Thorn masih bulat. Wajahnya sangat datar, tapi dari gerak tubuhnya jelas terlihat kalau Thorn masih sangat penasaran. Taufan menggeser duduknya saat Thorn juga menggeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Taufan.

“Sungguhan!” ucap Taufan. Thorn menarik badannya, matanya sudah kembali normal.

“Baiklah.” ucap Thorn yang kembali tersenyum polos.

Taufan menghela nafas bersyukur.  _ ‘Kenapa pula aku langsung jawab iya sih? Jangan-jangan aku beneran udah gay?’ _ Taufan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Taufan dan Thorn memandang pintu yang terbuka, Blaze dan Gopal masuk bersama manager mereka Gempa.

Gempa melakukan briefing singkat tentang acara talkshow kali ini. Acara kali ini merupakan acara talkshow santai yang diselingi humor-humor berwawasan. Berbeda dengan acara talkshow biasa. Tepat setelah briefing singkat, sesosok staf televisi masuk ke ruangan mereka dan mengabarkan agar mereka segera bersiap di belakang panggung. Blaze, Taufan, Thorn, dan Gopal berjalan berbaris. Setelah aba-aba, masuklah anggota grup idola itu dimulai dari Blaze hingga Gopal. Riuh tepuk tangan membuat kegugupan keempat orang itu perlahan menghilang.

Keempatnya disambut oleh pembawa acara. Lelucon singkat sang pembawa acara membuat kegugupan keempatnya benar-benar hilang. Acara akhirnya dimulai. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang pembawa acara berpusat pada lagu-lagu, tarian, serta latihan-latihan mereka. Pertanyaan juga menjangkau pada hal-hal yang sedikit pribadi seperti tipe wanita kesukaan mereka. Pertanyaan itu hanya sanggup dijawab oleh Gopal. Sementara Blaze, Taufan, dan Thorn masih kebingungan untuk menjawab. Sang pembawa acara akhirnya melakukan jeda iklan.

“Ini  _ off the record _ kok dan ini hanya menurut kalian saja, kok.” ucap sang pembawa acara.

“Ah, silahkan.”

“Apa tanggapan kalian soal pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini?” tanya sang pembawa acara.

“Bagaimana ya….” Blaze melipat tangan. “Rasanya tujuan pelaku hanya untuk mencari kesenangan atau mendapat sensasi membunuh. Benar-benar sadis.”

“Apalagi korban pertama secara tak langsung melibatkan salah satu fans kita. Itu bahkan sempat membuat kita dicurigai sebagai pelaku.” lanjut Gopal.

“Beruntung kita bertemu pak polisi yang baik hati!” ucap Thorn sembari menyikut Taufan. Taufan mengaduh kecil sembari mengusap lengan kirinya yang disikut Thorn.

“Benar. Namanya Ice. Sebenarnya kami sudah mengajaknya. Sayang dia tidak bisa hadir karena harus menyelidiki kasus ini.” ucap Taufan. Teriakan kecil dari bangku penonton. Menyita perhatian Taufan dan Thorn. Selain Thorn, Taufan memang tidak menceritakan soal keabsenan polisi investigasi itu. Terlihat dari ucapan Blaze dan Gopal yang kecewa.

Thorn menyikut lengan Taufan lagi sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda berjaket putih dan bercelana jingga melalui pergerakan dagunya. Pemuda berjaket putih itu tadi menutup mulutnya sembari melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri saat penonton lain memandangnya aneh. Ia terlihat buru-buru memakai topi dan kacamata jingganya. Taufan mengangguk, meyakini bahwa pemuda itulah teman yang dimaksud Ice menerima tiket pemberiannya.

Taufan melirik pemuda itu yang terlihat mengambil ponsel dan mengetik sesuatu lalu menempelkan ponsel itu di telinga kirinya. Sedikit penasaran dengan tindakan pemuda satu itu.

~…~…~…~

“Ice! Kau bohong padaku, ya?”

_ “Bohong apa, Lar? Ah, pindahkan barang temuan baru itu ke kantung jenasah. Aku masih berbicara dengan temanku.” _

“Kau bohong mendapatkan tiket ini dari temanmu kan!? Salah satu anggota BTT-G bilang, mereka yang mengundangmu!”

_ “Ah, seharusnya aku minta dia tutup mulut. Apa boleh buat karena sudah ketahuan. Iya memang benar. Mereka datang kemarin pagi ke kantorku, memberiku tiket itu. Lagipula memangnya kenapa, Lar? Kemarin kau kan tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Bersyukur dikit donk.” _

“I, iya sih….”

_ “Sudah, ya. Aku masih harus mengurus pekerjaanku.” _

“Siap, Bosku.”

_ “Aku bu….” _

~…~…~…~

Solar langsung memutus sambungan telepon. Ia memeluk erat ponselnya sembari tersenyum sangat senang. Ia lalu bertopang dagu memandang idolanya yang kembali menjawab pertanyaan sang pembawa acara. Acara sudah dimulai kembali dari jeda iklan. Mereka terus berbicara sampai tiba-tiba staff televisi datang dan bilang mereka akan menjeda acara sejenak karena breaking news. Breaking News itu juga ditampilkan di dalam studio.

“Kepala korban keempat?!” Pekik Thorn.

“Hei, hei…, bukannya korban ketiga kemarin aja tubuhnya belum lengkap?” Tanya Gopal.

“Bahkan pembunuhan kali ini lebih sadis!!” Balas Blaze yang langsung memeluk tubuh Taufan.

“..., kepalanya…, dibelah….” Taufan langsung menutup mulutnya merasa mual.

_ “Ah…, ya…, korban ditemukan di tengah sawah. Kondisinya sudah sangat sulit dikenali karena kepalanya dibelah. Kami akan mencocokkannya dengan orang-orang yang saat ini dilaporkan menghilang oleh kerabat terdekatnya.” _

“AH! Pak Ice!” ucap Thorn.

“Ice masih muda tahu!” Ucap Solar, ia memang duduk di barisan depan, sehingga suaranya masih terdengar.

“Kayaknya kamu kenal dengannya.” Ucap Thorn yang berjalan mendekat. Solar langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia menggeleng.

“A, ah…, enggak, itu….” Thorn berjongkok lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

“Thorn, nanti saja! Bentar lagi mulai!” Ucap Blaze. Thorn memajukan bibirnya.

“Nanti kita bicara lagi.” Ucapnya.

_ ‘Habislah!’ _

~…~…~…~

Beberapa penonton di ruangan itu mengeluh dan sedikit cemburu karena Solar dipaksa tinggal oleh kru televisi akibat permintaan salah satu anggota BTT-G itu. Solar ingin sekali meminta bantuan Ice, tapi mengingat betapa sibuknya temannya yang bahkan masih sempat menjawab panggilan protesnya, Solar menjadi tidak tega. Solar jadi ingat saat ia menelepon temannya itu, terdengar suara bisikan Ice untuk memindahkan temuan baru. Solar tidak menyadari kalau yang dimaksud itu adalah korban keempat. Solar mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

“Dek Solar.” Panggil salah satu kru televisi. Solar menekan satu tombol lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya dan mengikuti kru televisi itu. Solar mendadak menjadi sangat takut. Meski idolanya sendiri yang memintanya tinggal, tapi Solar tetap merasa takut.

Solar masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat BTT-G tadi menunggu. Manager mereka juga ada di sana. Solar menghela nafas dan duduk dengan gelisah. Baru saja Thorn akan berbicara, Taufan mendapat panggilan telepon. Ia berjalan keluar sejenak.

_ “Apa yang dilakukan Solar sampai dipanggil kalian begitu?”  _

“Yang manggil bukan aku. Thorn tuh.”

_ “Terus Thorn gak bilang ke kamu? Jangan apa-apakan temanku itu. …, oh, di dekatnya ada potongan tangan? Selidiki itu milik korban ketiga atau korban keempat. Jangan lupa ambil sampel air yang menggenang di sana.” _

“Ice…, kamu sibuk banget, ya? Maaf sudah mengganggu.”

_ “ah…, tidak apa. Aku masih bisa meneleponmu kan? Dan…, bukannya aku yang meneleponmu saat ini?” _

“A, ah…, ya…, itu….”

_ “Sudahlah…, aku ingin minta tolong untuk melepaskan temanku itu saja.” _

“Akan aku usahakan.”

Taufan memutus sambungan ponselnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan masuk kembali. Ia melihat Solar sudah berbicara panjang lebar dengan senangnya. Thorn menunjukkan wajah ke kagumannya. Blaze dan Gopal juga terlihat tertarik. Taufan menghela nafasnya lega, ia lalu mendekati Blaze dan Thorn. Ia mencoba ikut masuk ke dalam percakapan. 

“Sungguhan! Selama 6 tahun pertama aku kenal Ice, belum pernah sekalipun Ice melirik cewe! Aku sampai merasa dia kelainan…, untungnya saat aku dan temanku yang satu lagi berteman dengan cewe, Ice akhirnya mulai keliatan melirik cewe. Akhirnya kita berempat jadi empat sekawan!” Cerita Solar. “Tapi selain teman cewe kami itu, dia masih tidak pernah melirik cewe sih.”

“Itu antara kelainan dan memang belum ada cewe yang menarik hatinya.” Ucap Gempa seraya tertawa kecil.

“Tapi dari semuanya aku kaget kalau Ice umurnya sama kayak kita.” ucap Blaze.

“Wajahnya memang muda sih. Aku pikir dia baby face aja.” ucap Thorn. Solar tertawa.

“Kamu yang baby face tahu. Aku pikir kau baru lulus SMA. Apalagi saat salah satu konferensi BTT-G bilang kamu yang termuda.”

“..., Ice seumur kita?” tanya Taufan. Solar mengerjapkan matanya.

“Kamu keluar sih. Dia tadi bilang umur kak Ice masih 25, tapi dia sudah dapat posisi di kepolisian karena sejak masuk kuliah dia juga sudah kerja jadi polisi.” jelas Thorn.

“Eh?! Sungguh?”

“Begitulah.” ucap Solar. 

“Cerita lagi, Solar. Cerita lagi. Terutama temenmu yang tsundere itu.” pinta Blaze sembari tertawa.


	4. Chapter 4

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya saat ia mendapat sesuatu yang dia minta dari Gempa. Taufan sedikit penasaran dan berusaha memastikan sesuatu. Berkas itu akhirnya ia masukan ke dalam tasnya bersama dengan baju training dan buku gerakan menari. Taufan memanggul tasnya lalu berjalan keluar. Blaze menunggunya di luar. Taufan dan Blaze memang tinggal di satu apartemen, hanya berbeda kamar. BTT-G memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama seminggu. Hal yang terdengar mustahil bagi seorang artis, tetapi mereka berhasil mendapatkannya. Taufan merangkul Blaze dan berjalan menuju parkiran.

“Kenapa kau meminta berkas kasus pembunuhan itu, Fan?” tanya Blaze yang duduk di kursi  samping pengemudi. Taufan yang sedang meletakkan tasnya diam sejenak. Ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya.

“Aku ingin membantu Ice. Kita cuti juga kan? Lagipula…, korban sudah sebanyak 17 orang. Aku rasa Ice dan timnya tetap akan kesulitan mengidentifikasi korban sebanyak itu dan sekaligus mencari petunjuk pelakunya. Terakhir kali aku melihat Ice di acara meet and greet kemarin juga…, Ice terlihat sangat kurus dan kurang tidur.”

Blaze menganguk-angguk. Taufan memakai seat beltnya lalu melakukan persiapan mengemudi. ‘Dan aku juga merasa ada sesuatu yang misterius di balik kasus ini.’ lanjut Taufan dalam hati.

“Aku boleh membantu juga, kan? Kamar kita sebelahan. Aku juga bisa meminta Thorn dan Gopal membantu. Apalagi pernah ada korban yang Thorn juga kenal. Aku rasa pasti ada pola pemilihan korbannya dan bisa merujuk pada pelakunya.”

“Kau benar.” ucap Taufan. ‘Pola pemilihan korban? Benar juga…, itu yang membuatku merasa janggal. Sesampainya di kamar, aku akan mengeceknya sekali lagi.’ Taufan melirik Blaze. “Aku akan mulai besok sekitar jam 10 pagi. Hari ini aku mau berberes kamar dulu dan merasakan tidur optimal 8 jam.”

“Ahaha…, aku juga ingin melakukan itu. Okelah, besok aku ke kamarmu jam 10 pagi.”

~…~…~…~

Taufan duduk di depan laptopnya, mengetik daftar korban dan mengurutkannya. Taufan juga memasukan setiap profil korban. Setelah selesai, Taufan mencoba mengetik nama itu di media sosial. Pertama ia mencari nama korban ketiga. Alasannya karena korban pertama adalah anggota fans BTT-G, dan korban kedua adalah orang yang Taufan kenal. Mudah menemukan akun sosial media mereka, meski untuk korban kedua akunnya sudah dihapus sejak kematiannya.

Taufan memang mencari akun media sosial semua korban, mungkin ada petunjuk dari setiap status yang mereka kirimkan hingga membuat mereka menjadi target pelaku. Taufan menghela nafas saat ia malah menemukan banyak berita dengan banyak komentar. Taufan mendapat satu titik terang. Saat ada seseorang yang menandai komentar berbela sungkawanya pada seseorang yang tidak membalas. Taufan membuka profil orang yang di tandai itu.

“Bingo! Ini akun korban ketiga.” ucap Taufan puas. Taufan mencari beberapa postingan saat dia masih hidup. Taufan menghela nafas karena banyaknya ucapan bela sungkawa yang diterima orang itu. Taufan akhirnya menemukan postingan terakhir korban. Postingan terakhir itu diberi judul grup musik idola payah. Taufan membacanya, ia menghela nafasnya untuk tidak terbawa emosi.

“Dia mengejek grup kami ya.” ucap Taufan. Ia menghela nafas. “Aah…, meski kasihan tapi entah kenapa aku ingin bersyukur kau telah tiada.” ucap Taufan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk foto profil sang korban ketiga.

“Astaga…, gak boleh begitu Taufan….” ucap Taufan pada dirinya sendiri setelah terdiam memandang layar laptopnya. Taufan melirik jam jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

“Waduh! Sepertinya aku harus tidur sekarang. Waktu tidur optimalku bisa batal karena hal percuma.”

~…~…~…~

Taufan membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tampang masih mengantuk. Tubuh tinggi dan wajah sombong terlihat di depan matanya. Taufan berdecih kecil lalu menyuruh orang itu masuk. Taufan merapikan sedikit ruang tamunya itu, lalu menyuruh orang itu untuk duduk. Taufan mencuci mukanya sejenak.

“Ada apa kau kemari, Kak Kaizo?” Tanya Taufan. Kaizo adalah temannya sesama artis dalam naungan rumah produksi yang sama. Kaizo memiliki grup idola sendiri bernama The Illegal. Dia sendiri adalah leadernya. Kaizo melepas jaket dan kacamata hitamnya.

“Tersiar kabar…, kalau kalian bubar. Awalnya aku mau meminta Gempa untuk menanyakan langsung pada kalian. Tapi, Gempa tidak bisa dihubungi.”

“..., Ge, gempa gak bisa dihubungi?! Jangan sampai….” Taufan yang panik langsung berdiri dan mencari remote televisi. Ia menyalakan televisi.

“Ada apa?” Tanya Kaizo.

“Enggak…, itu….” Taufan melirik ke arah pintu apartemennya yg terkunci. Ia pun berlari menuju jendela dan pintu beranda untuk menutup tirainya.

“Selama beberapa hari ini vakum tampil, aku menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan berantai itu…, dan…, aku menemukan satu kesamaan.”

“Apa itu?”

“Jangan bilang siapapun…, semua korban bisa dikatakan Fans dan juga Haters BTT-G.” Ucap Taufan. Kaizo hampir memekik saat Taufan menutup mulut pemuda yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya itu. “Sst…, ini masih dugaanku. Lagipula aku baru menyelidiki 7 dari 21 korban yang ada.”

“Baru sepertiga, ya…, dan lagi akhir-akhir ini penemuan mayat mengerikan itu semakin singkat.” Ucap Kaizo.

Kaizo dan Taufan langsung diam saat mereka mendengar tayangan televisi menampilkan berita penemuan mayat terbaru. Mayat kali ini kepala wanita. Kaizo dan Taufan menghela nafas lega untuk sesaat. Taufan lalu mencoba menghubungi managernya. Ia berdiri berjalan menuju pintu beranda dan membuka pintu itu. Taufan lalu berjalan ke beranda sambil menekan nomor managernya itu. Kaizo juga pergi ke beranda, menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya managernya itu mengangkat ponselnya.

“Syukurlah….” Ucap Taufan.

“Memang kenapa, Fan?”

“Kak Kaizo tadi berusaha menghubungimu.”

“Ah, maaf tadi aku rapat dengan pimpinan Ocho.”

Taufan lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Kaizo. Kaizo terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Gempa. Sementara Taufan kembali masuk dan mengamati televisi. Taufan ingat betul bahwa kepala wanita yang baru ia temukan adalah wanita yang pernah ia ajak naik dalam konser saat itu. Dan korban sebelum-sebelumnya adalah wanita yang juga naik panggung bersama Thorn. Taufan mendadak teringat sesuatu. Ia baru saja akan melihat berkas data saat Kaizo mengembalikan ponselnya.

“Okelah…, tugasku sudah selesai di sini.”

“Kau cuma ingin tahu itu?”

“Well, kalian kan ternyata hanya sedang break. Ada fansku yang juga penggemar BTT-G, dia mendengar berita tentang bubarnya kalian dari orang lain gitu.”

“Ah, dasar…, paling cuma Hat….”

“Fan?”

“Ah…, ti, tidak…, paling cuma haters yang gak ingin kita manggung lagi.”

~…~…~…~

“Oh syukurlah grupmu gak bubar, Fan.”  Ucap Ice di sambungan telepon.

“Sempat-sempatnya kamu mengurusi hal seperti ini, Ice…, padahal kamu sibuk. Ditemukan korban lagi, kan?”

“Begitulah. Padahal kami sempat yakin pembunuhnya sudah dekat dengan kita.” Keduanya lalu terdiam. Taufan mendadak ragu untuk mengatakan temuannya pada Ice. “Jangan khawatir, Fan. Aku polisi. Sudah terbiasa menghadapi kasus seperti ini.”

“Sungguh? Tetap jaga dirimu….”

“Tentu, Fan. Kau juga. Jaga kesehatanmu.”

“Baik.”

Taufan menutup sambungan teleponnya. entah kenapa ia mendadak jadi tidak bisa mengakui kalau dirinya ingin membantu Ice dan ternyata ia telah mendapat temuan baru untuk membantu penyelidikan. Taufan akhirnya membiarkan saja, ia lalu kembali meneliti tentang pembunuhan misterius itu. Taufan mendadak teringat sesuatu. “Kenapa Ice tahu kalau yang menyebarkan berita itu adalah hater BTT-G bernama Wadi?”

Taufan mendadak terbayang sesuatu. “Jangan-jangan….”

~…~…~…~

Taufan merinding dan memeluk dirinya saat televisi menyiarkan berita yang sempat terbayang dibenaknya kemarin. Kepala seorang pria bernama Wadi ditemukan di dalam sebuah kotak pendingin ikan di sebuah pasar ikan tepi pantai. Taufan segera mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Ice.

“Ada apa, Fan?”

“I, Ice…, aku ingin bertemu…, kau ada di kantor?”

“..., tidak. Aku ada di rumah. Aku sakit.” balas Ice.

“Di mana rumahmu? Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu.” Taufan berbicara sedikit memaksa

“Akan aku kirim lokasinya lewat media chat.”

“Maaf merepotkanmu, Ice….”

~…~…~…~

Taufan memandang sebuah rumah yang cukup sederhana di hadapannya. Ia memastikan alamat yang tertera di ponselnya lalu kembali mengecek alamat yang tertera di dinding rumah di depannya. Setelah yakin sama, Taufan membuka gerbang pintu lalu perlahan masuk ke halaman rumah. Rumput-rumput di sana terlihat sangat tinggi tidak terawat, Taufan yakin hal itu karena Ice yang sangat sibuk. Taufan menggeleng saat kesibukan akan hal lain yang ada di benaknya. Taufan mengetuk pintu rumah Ice perlahan. Taufan memanggil nama Ice. Tak lama Ice membuka pintunya, wajahnya sangat pucat seolah siap ambruk kapan saja. Taufan masuk, ia menutup pintu rumah Ice dan langsung membantu Ice berjalan.

“Kenapa kau ingin bertemu?” tanya Ice setelah mereka duduk di sofa.

“Aku punya perasaan tidak enak.” bohong Taufan. “Ternyata benar…, kamu sakit.”

Ice menggigil lalu memeluk Taufan. “Bisa aja kamu. Ini pasti karena pergi Investigasi semalam.”

“Yang penemuan kepala membeku?”

“Sudah disiarkan ya? Padahal kali ini aku sudah minta diundur pemberitahuan ke media.” Ice menghela nafas hangat. “Aku gak mau lagi ke tempat dingin seperti itu.”

“Namamu artinya es, kan?”

“Tapi aku alergi dingin.” Taufan mengerjapkan matanya, ia lalu tertawa dan mengusap kepala Ice.

Taufan menghilangkan pemikiran negatifnya itu. Bisa melihat Ice ada di depannya saja sudah membuat Taufan lega. Taufan menarik kepala Ice bersandar di bahunya, ia mengecup kening Ice. Taufan tidak peduli kalau dirinya saat ini sangat seperti seorang gay di depan Ice. Taufan hanya peduli akan kesehatan Ice saat ini. Taufan bersenandung sembari terus mengusap lengan Ice.


	5. Chapter 5

Taufan membawa Ice menuju kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Ice yang sudah tertidur. Taufan memandang wajah tidur Ice sejenak lalu memandang sekelilingnya. Meski pemikiran negatifnya sudah menghilang, tapi kecurigaannya masih tinggi. Taufan memandang wajah tidur Ice sekali lagi. Memastikan Ice benar-benar tidur. Taufan lalu pergi dari kamar Ice dan menjelajah rumah kecil itu.

Tempat pertama yang Taufan pikirkan adalah dapur. Di rumah sekecil ini, hanya dapur yang memiliki benda-benda tajam yang sanggup memotong tubuh seseorang. Taufan bukan seorang detektif, meski ia dulu sangat ingin menjadi detektif sehingga Taufan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia cari atau gunakan sebagai petunjuk. Taufan ingin meratapi nasibnya dahulu yang kehilangan orang tua di usia muda dan harus bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, membuatnya harus putus sekolah saat ia baru menempuh tahun pertama jenjang SMP.

Taufan mengamat-amati pisau-pisau yang ada di dapur. Ia tidak menemukan pisau daging yang ia yakini bisa membelah daging manusia. Taufan menutup mulutnya saat perutnya mual hanya karena membayangkan daging manusia yang terpotong oleh pisau itu. Taufan menghela nafas kecewa. Taufan lalu beralih ke lemari pendingin. Taufan tahu kalau lemari pendingin dapat mengawetkan daging hewan, sehingga ia berspekulasi kalau potongan tubuh manusia pun bisa awet di dalam sana. Taufan menutup mulutnya mencoba berhenti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi ketika ia membuka lemari pendingin. Taufan membuka lemari pendingin itu dengan mata setengah terpejam, hanya ada makanan olahan di sana. Juga sedikit makanan sisa, dan botol-botol sirup. Rak pembeku di lemari pendingin itu juga hanya berisi es batu.

Taufan menghela nafas dan menutup pintu lemari pendingin. “Pantas aja sakit. Makannya makanan olahan terus sih.” Keluh Taufan. Taufan lalu beranjak dari dapur untuk menjelajah tempat lainnya.

Rumah sekecil ini hanya ada sedikit ruangan. Ruang tamu yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang santai. Dua buah kamar, satu kamar mandi, dan satu dapur sekaligus tempat makan. Kamar kedua yang Taufan perkirakan sebagai kamar tamu itu terlalu bersih untuk menyimpan mayat atau potongan mayat, tempat itu hanya kotor karena debu. Dan tidak ada bekas jejak kaki sebelum Taufan menginjaknya. Taufan harus berbohong pada Ice kalau ia sempat salah membawanya ke kamar saat Ice bangun nanti. Taufan kini beralih ke kamar mandi. Tempat yang paling mustahil untuk menyembunyikan mayat setelah ruang tamu, versi Taufan. Dan memang tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Taufan bernafas lega. Kecurigaannya terbukti salah. Mungkin kemarin Ice tahu soal nama hatersnya karena Ice langsung menerima berita hoax bubarnya BTT-G dari hatersnya itu, atau akun media hatersnya itu.

Taufan kembali ke kamar Ice. Ice masih tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Taufan meletakan gayung berisi air hangat yang tadi ada di kamar mandi ke sebuah meja kecil lalu berjalan ke lemari mencari handuk kecil. Taufan tiba-tiba merasa merinding. Ia kembali berpikir soal kemungkinan kalau di dalam lemari pakaian Ice terdapat mayat. Lalu Ice mendadak terbangun dan malah akan membunuhnya. Taufan menggeleng, ia membuka pintu lemari sambil menutup mata. Tak terjadi apapun, Taufan membuka matanya. Hanya ada pakaian yang terlipat rapi. Taufan menghela nafas lega untuk kesekian kalinya. Taufan mengambil satu handuk kecil dan kembali menutup pintu lemari.

Taufan mencelupkan handuk itu ke air hangat, meremasnya hingga kering, lalu meletakan handuk kecil itu di kepala Ice. Ia tersenyum memandang wajah tidur Ice. Taufan naik ke ranjang dan merebahkan diri di samping tubuh Ice. Taufan mendadak merasa mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur bersama Ice.

~…~…~…~

Taufan mengerang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ice sudah mencium bibirnya. Nafasnya tidak sehangat tadi. Tangan Ice juga mulai menjelajahi dirinya. Taufan bingung, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa menikmati setiap sentuhan Ice. Taufan menggeliat, mencoba menyamankan diri saat tangan Ice semakin dekat dengan wilayah pribadinya. Taufan terlihat tidak berdaya untuk melawan, ia benar-benar merasa nikmat. Tangan Ice menyentuh wilayah pribadinya. Membuat aliran listrik menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Taufan mencengkram erat seprei di bawahnya.

‘PRANG!’

“Hahh?!” Taufan membuka matanya tiba-tiba. Ia memandang bagian kakinya yang berselimut putih dengan perasaan was-was. Ia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini. Taufan melihat ke sekeliling tubuhnya, ia sedikit berkeringat, nafasnya juga memburu. Taufan mengamati-amati tubuhnya. “Mimpi ternyata.”

Taufan lalu memandang sekelilingnya. “Di mana ini? Jangan-jangan….”

Taufan mendadak merasa ketakutan, ia membuka selimut putih itu dan segera berlari membuka pintu. Cahaya lampu menyilaukan matanya sejenak. Taufan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Ketakutan.

“Oh…, sudah bangun?” Taufan berbalik ia melirik seseorang yang memakai pakaian tebal sembari membawa panci berisi sup dengan isian berbagai macam makanan olahan. Taufan menepuk wajahnya sembari mengurut keningnya. Ya, dia masih ada di rumah Ice dengan niat kedua, merawat Ice. Niat pertamanya yakni mencari bukti kecurigaannya sudah selesai.

“Seharusnya kau bangunkan aku kalau kau mau makan! Aku kan sedang merawatmu!” Keluh Taufan.

“Tapi kau tidak bilang kau kemari untuk merawatku. Kau hanya bilang kalau kau merasakan firasat buruk dan ternyata benar aku sakit. Sudahlah. Kepalaku sudah tidak seberat tadi kok.”

“Tetap aja masih sakit! Kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin kau jadi seperti sosis di tengah roti hotdog seperti ini?”

“Umpamamu itu lucu sekali…, Aku kedinginan jadi biarkan aku!”

“Itu tanda kau sakit! Ah, Sudahlah…, ayo makan masakanmu. Biar aku suapin sini.” Ucap Taufan sembari mengambil panci di tangan Ice. “Ngomong-ngomong suara apa ta….”

Taufan nyaris melepas panci di tangannya saat melihat kekacauan yang ada di dapur. Taufan lalu memandang Ice. Ice hanya terkekeh sembari menggaruk tudung jaketnya yang sangat tebal. Taufan akhirnya menyingkirkan sedikit kekacauan di meja lalu meletakan panci berisi sup itu di sana. Taufan berjalan menuju lemari piring dengan hati-hati agar tidak terkena pecahan piring yang ada di sana. Taufan mengambil mangkuk kecil dan juga sendok.

“Dasar…, aku tidak menyangka sakitnya seorang petugas polisi yang tinggal di rumah sendirian itu bisa membuat rumahnya sampai seperti ini.” ucap Taufan yang duduk di hadapan Ice dan menyuapinya perlahan. Ice menghela nafasnya.

“Maaf aja deh. Biasanya juga keempat temanku datang bergantian mengurusku. Hanya saja mereka semua sekarang sedang sibuk. Halilintar lagi dinas ke luar kota. Solar lagi memperbaiki data server di perusahaannya yang katanya kena hack. Yaya lagi persiapan launching restouran barunya.” Jelas Ice. Ia menerima suapan Taufan dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

“Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran aku yang mengurusmu.”

“Kalau grupmu tidak dalam masa break pasti, juga gak bisa mengurusku karena harus manggung di televisi gitu. Aku kan maunya dirawat seharian.”

Taufan tertawa. “Kamu banyak maunya juga ternyata.”

“Biarin!”

~…~…~…~

Hari ini…, Taufan dan grupnya ada konser gabungan dengan The Illegal. Kedua manager dari kedua grup, Gempa dan Ying, terlihat sedang berbicara. BTT-G sebenarnya merasa agak canggung untuk melakukan konser gabungan dengan kakak grup mereka. Wajah The Illegal yang tampannya sangat illegal berpadu dengan wajah BTT-G yang imut-imut. Meski di The Illegal ada juga seorang anggota yang memiliki wajah imut, tetapi wajahnya tetap tidak seimut mereka.

“Kalau ada kesempatan lagi kalian menarik penggemar kalian ke panggung, kalian akan memilih perempuan atau lelaki?” Tanya Kaizo. Pemimpin The Illegal itu duduk dengan angkuh di kursinya.

“Blaze sih ingin yang kemarin. Setiap kali konser orang tsun-tsun itu selalu ada di bagian depan.” Blaze tertawa, kelihatannya ia juga membayangkan wajah laki-laki itu.

“Aku mau ngajak Solar naik, ah! Pasti lucu ngeliat dia menari dengan pakaiannya yang selalu mencolok itu!” Ucap Thorn ikut membayangkan.

“Aku sudah pasti Yaya…, dia masuk ke tipeku sih.”

“Yaya…?” Tanya Taufan.

“Itu gadis berkerudung merah muda yang pernah aku ajak naik panggung. Saat meet and greet album terbaru kita beberapa minggu lalu, dia datang. Dan namanya Yaya! Lucu kan?” Jelas Gopal.

“Kenapa kalian menarik hampir cowo semua?” Tanya Lahap, wakil dari grup The Illegal. “Aku sih sudah pasti menarik perempuan.”

“Benar itu! Aah…, aku tahu…, pasti karena kalian tidak ingin buat penggemar kalian marah kan?” Kekeh Fang, anggota terakhir The Illegal.

“Biarin!” Ucap Blaze dan Thorn.

“Kau pilih siapa Taufan?”

“Pasti Kak Ice.” Kekeh Thorn sembari menyikut Taufan. Taufan mengeluh sembari mengusap lengannya yang disikut.

“Kalau aku berhasil menemukannya sih.” Ucap Taufan. Taufan jadi terpikir sesuatu. Ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Gempa dan Ying. Ia berbicara sejenak pada mereka. Gempa dan Ying mengangguk-angguk.

~…~…~…~

Konser sudah selesai, BTT-G membawa penggemar mereka yang mereka ajak naik panggung ke backstage.

“Aku baru tahu kalian semua empat sekawan!” Ucap Gopal.

“Pantas rasanya aku familiar dengan nama yang kau sebut tadi Gopal.” Ucap Taufan. Ia melirik Ice yang tertawa-tawa melihat kecanggungan keempatnya.

“Jadi kamu temen Tsundere yang dibilang Solar, ya! Hahaha, kamu emang Tsundere!” Ucap Blaze yang langsung memeluk lengan Halilintar. Halilintar memalingkan mukanya. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari idolanya, tetapi akhirnya menyerah karena keinginannya juga untuk dipeluk Blaze. Blaze tertawa saat Halilintar berhenti melawan.

“Gerakanmu kaku amat tadi Thorn!” Thorn menepuk punggung Solar. Solar langsung merinding seketika.

“Sa, sakit….”

“Kurang gerak sih!” Thorn menepuk-nepuk punggung Solar semakin banyak.

Taufan terkekeh. “Kalian ke sini pakai transportasi apa?” Tanyanya.

“Selain Ice, kita semua nebeng mobilnya Yaya.” Ucap Solar.

“Ice pakai mobil dinas, tuh.”

“Jadi mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang itu mobil dinasmu?” Taya Taufan.

“Kau tahu halaman rumahku seperti apa sempitnya.” Ucap Ice.

“Kau pernah ke rumah Kak polisi, Kak Tau?” Tanya Thorn membulatkan matanya dan berwajah datar. Taufan bingung mau menyangkal.

“Iya dia pernah datang. Pas aku sakit.” Jawab Ice. Taufan memalingkan wajahnya dan sedikit meringis akan jawaban jujur Ice. Mata Thorn makin membulat.

“Rumah dinasnya kecil banget! Kita aja kalau mau berkumpul gak pernah di sana.” Ucap Yaya. Taufan bersorak dalam hati karena teman perempuan Ice itu bisa mengubah topik dengan cepat.

“Benar. Paling di rumah Yaya, atau di apartemen Solar. Rumahku juga jarang karena terlalu banyak anak-anak.” Tambah Halilintar.

“Kau sudah punya anak?” Tanya Blaze sembari membulatkan matanya. Ada sorot mata kecewa di sana.

“Anak asuh. Aku dulu tinggal di panti asuhan. Dan setelah besar jadi perawat di panti asuhan itu! Meski temanku yang mengurus mereka, tapi aku juga tinggal disitu.” Blaze berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasan soal pekerjaan kedua Halilintar. “Ja, jangan pikir aneh-aneh! Temanku itu lelaki kok!”


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah berpamitan, akhirnya keempat sekawan itu pulang. Taufan sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti seseorang. Ia sudah meminta izin pada Gempa dan Ying untuk absen rapat evaluasi hari ini. Taufan masih curiga pada Ice, meski selama ini Taufan tidak pernah menemukan buktinya. Ice terlihat di dalam mobil dinasnya, melambai pada mobil Yaya, Halilintar, dan Solar yang akan berbelok ke kanan. Taufan menghela nafas berharap ia tidak ketahuan mengikuti Ice oleh ketiga teman Ice itu. Taufan memperjauh jarak mobilnya dan berhenti di sebuah tempat. Mobil Ice terlihat menepi ketika sesosok wanita berjalan di jalur pejalan kaki. Taufan ingat dengan jelas, kalau wanita itu adalah wanita yang menyambar uluran tangannya pada Ice di konser tadi. Untungnya Taufan sempat menarik kembali tangannya dan membiarkan Ice yang mengulurkan tangan untuk ditariknya.

Taufan melihat Ice keluar dari mobil, mengenakan jas hujan berwarna hitam yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Tudung kepalanya pun menutup wajahnya hingga hanya terlihat mulut. Taufan langsung menggigit bibirnya saat Ice terlihat menggoda wanita itu bahkan langsung menyentuh tubuh mulusnya. Entah kenapa Taufan merasa kesal dan marah, sekaligus sedih. Namun perasaan itu berubah menjadi rasa mual yang tak tertahankan.

Taufan mengambil kantung plastik yang sudah ia siapkan dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Taufan menyeka mulutnya sembari memandang kejadian yang cukup cepat berlangsung di depannya. Darah wanita itu tidak memercik bahkan tidak menetes karena pisau lipat masih menusuk bagian perut wanita itu. Taufan melihat Ice menutup mulut sang wanita dengan sesuatu yang tidak pernah Taufan ketahui sebelumnya, tetapi benda itu mampu meredam suara teriakan wanita itu sampai tidak terdengar. Bahkan Taufan yang tadi sempat mendengar suara teriakan pertama wanita itu ketika ditusuk kini tidak mampu mendengarnya. Tidak hanya itu, Taufan juga melihat sebuah palu bergerak melayang pada kedua lutut wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung ambruk. Meski tidak menimbulkan setetes darah pun, tapi Taufan yakin bagian dalam tubuh wanita itu mulai mengalami malfungsi.

Taufan menutup mulutnya saat ia melihat Ice menyeret tubuh wanita itu dengan menarik rambut panjangnya dengan kasar. Ice mengeluarkan kantung jenasah dan dengan serta merta memasukan wanita yang masih hidup ke dalam kantung mayat itu. Taufan kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya saat Ice menusuk bagian dada kantung jenasah itu dengan sebilah pedang yang sangat runcing. Dan tanpa mencabut pedang itu ia memasukan kantung mayat yang tertusuk pedang itu ke dalam mobilnya. Taufan melihat Ice membuka tudung jas hujannya, lalu memandang langit. Taufan berusaha membaca gerakan mulut Ice yang sedang berbicara sendiri itu.

‘Kau tahu gadis sialan? Taufan hanya milikku. Satu-satunya milikku.’

Taufan meneteskan air matanya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Ice terlihat akan memasuki mobilnya kembali saat Taufan dengan nafas terengah berdiri di belakangnya. Ice berbalik, wajahnya jelas terkejut melihat Taufan ada di depannya. Taufan langsung memeluk Ice.

“Taufan….” Bisik Ice lembut. “Kau…, melihat semuanya?”

Taufan mengangguk kecil di antara bahu Ice. Taufan mempererat pelukannya. Taufan terisak, tubuhnya gemetar. “Kenapa?” Tanya Taufan dengan suara serak. “Kenapa kau lakukan ini?”

“Kau milikku, Fan. Hanya milikku.” Ucap Ice dengan nada sarkastik. Namun, elusan tangan di punggung Taufan terasa sangat lembut.

“Tapi…, kenapa….”

“Kau milikku. Satu-satunya permataku. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu seperti dulu. Aku tidak mau lagi.” Taufan merasakan pelukan Ice mengerat. Taufan tidak mengerti, ia merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan Ice sebelumnya. Taufan tidak mempedulikannya, is biss mencari buktinya di lain hari. Ice mendorong sedikit tubuh Taufan dan langsung mengecup bibir Taufan singkat.

“Kau mencintaiku, kan?” Tanya Taufan sembari mengusap air matanya. Ice mengangguk lembut. Wajah Ice terlihat sangat baik dan manis. “Kslau begitu…, hentikan semua ini.”

“Kenapa?” Tanya Ice cepat. Ekspresinya berubah.

“Aku ini milikmu, Ice. Berarti kau juga milikku…, meski kau polisi…, tapi tidak menjamin kau tidak akan ketahuan. Dan sama sepertimu…, kau hanya milikku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu….” Kaki Taufan melemas. Ice segera menopang Taufan yang pingsan.

“Taufan….”

~…~…~…~

Taufan membuka matanya, sinar matahari masuk dari sebuah jendela. Taufan langsung mendudukan dirinya memandang sekelilingnya. Taufan turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mencari remote televisi dan menyalakannya. Berita sedang memberitakan tentang ditemukan dua buah mayat. Mayat pertama adalah mayat yang Taufan yakini telah dibunuh Ice semalam. Sementara mayat yang satu lagi merupakan mayat seorang pemuda yang melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

Surat wasiat sang pemuda yang bunuh diri itu menuliskan tentang kepuasannya membalas dendam pada korban-korbannya sehingga ia akhirnya dapat mencapai ketenangan abadi. Polisi akhirnya menetapkan kasus pembunuhan berantai itu telah usai dengan ditemukannya tersangka, meski sang tersangka telah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Taufan menutup mulutnya, tubuhnya gemetar dan sangat lemas. Taufan jatuh terduduk memandang pemberitaan tersebut.

“I, Ice…, kenapa….”


	7. Chapter 7

Taufan membuka matanya, sinar matahari masuk dari sebuah jendela. Taufan langsung mendudukan dirinya memandang sekelilingnya. Taufan turun dari ranjangnya, berjalan mencari remote televisi dan menyalakannya. Berita sedang memberitakan tentang ditemukan dua buah mayat. Mayat pertama adalah mayat yang Taufan yakini telah dibunuh Ice semalam. Sementara mayat yang satu lagi merupakan mayat seorang pemuda yang melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

Surat wasiat sang pemuda yang bunuh diri itu menuliskan tentang kepuasannya membalas dendam pada korban-korbannya sehingga ia akhirnya dapat mencapai ketenangan abadi. Polisi akhirnya menetapkan kasus pembunuhan berantai itu telah usai dengan ditemukannya tersangka, meski sang tersangka telah membunuh dirinya sendiri. Taufan menutup mulutnya, tubuhnya gemetar dan sangat lemas. Taufan jatuh terduduk memandang pemberitaan tersebut.

“I, Ice…, kenapa….”

“Apanya yang kenapa?” Taufan terlonjak, ia memandang wajah Ice yang sedang bersandar di pintu kamar mandinya. Ice terkekeh memandang wajah Taufan yang sedih, terkejut, dan juga marah.

“I, Ice…, kamu….”

“Ini kasusku dan ini perbuatanku. Aku mudah saja membuat semuanya telah selesai seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.” potong Ice. Ia masih bersandar di pintu kamar mandi milik Taufan.

“Ta, tapi…, bagaimana bisa dalam waktu semalam….”

“Semalam? Kau tertidur selama tiga hari!” Pekik Ice frustasi. Ice merapikan rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas dan lelah. “Managermu dan anggota BTT-G lainnya bahkan sudah mengunjungimu selama dua hari ini. Mereka terpaksa membatalkan beberapa acara televisi hanya karena kau tidak terbangun.”

“Lalu…, bagaimana kau….”

“Kau ingat aku ini polisi? Meski aku ada di divisi reserse kriminal, mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan data tentang alamatmu dari temanku di divisi intelijen dan keamanan. Tentu aku tahu di mana apartemenmu. Meski tidak tahu nomor kamarmu, saat resepsionis melihatku menggendongmu yang pingsan mereka langsung berbaik hati mengantarku ke kamarmu ini” jelas Ice sembari melihat kembali isi kamar apartemen Taufan. “Bahkan apartemenmu lebih besar dari rumahku.”

“Ice…, kamu…, benar akan berhenti, kan? Demi aku….” tanya Taufan. Wajahnya sangat memelas. Ice mendekati Taufan, ia berjongkok dan mengambil dagu Taufan. Ice mengecup bibir Taufan.

“Kau bilang aku milikmu, tentu saja perintahmu akan aku lakukan.” ucap Ice. “Tapi janji, kau tidak akan pergi dariku!”

“Aku milikmu Ice…, aku tidak akan pergi tanpamu.”

~…~…~…~

“Akhirnya kamu sadar Fan!!” Blaze langsung berlari memeluk Taufan. Ice terlihat memakai jaketnya.

“Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu.” ucap Ice lalu pergi dari kamar apartemen Taufan.

“Uh, Blaze…, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?” tanta Taufan.

“Kau tidur selama 3 hari. Dokter bilang kamu mengalami stres. Kamu jadi tidur karena pemicunya adalah shock. Kata Ice kamu sudah pingsan di tengah perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.” jelas Blaze. Blaze melipat tangannya. “Gempa benar, harusnya kamu dianterin. Untung Ice juga mau ke rumah sakit karena katanya ada laporan tentang penemuan mayat terbaru. Kalau enggak…, BTT-G mungkin hanya tinggal bertiga.”

“Ma, maaf deh.” ucap Taufan seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _ ‘Ice pintar sekali membuat kebohongan seperti ini.’ _

“..., apa itu di lehermu?” tanya Blaze. “Bekas gigitan nyamuk? Tapi kok gede amat.”

“Apaan sih?” Taufan berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Taufan membuka bajunya dan memandang cermin di sana. Wajahnya membelak kaget, banyak sekali bekas kemerahan di seluruh tubuhnya. “ICEEE!!!!”

“Ha?” Blaze memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Taufan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil baju panjang, ia kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Blaze mengerjapkan matanya. “Kenapa Fan.”

“Ice mencoret-coret badanku dengan blush on anti air! Dia bahkan membuang make-up removerku!” bohong Taufan.

“Kalau mau minta boleh kok.”

“Gak usahlah. Nanti kalau Ice menjahiliku lagi aku gak bisa membersihkannya, aku bisa beli lagi.” tolak Taufan. Blaze mengangguk-angguk. “O, Oh ya…, sejak kapan Ice tinggal di apartemenku?”

“Ice selama ini cuma mampir sebelum dia pergi ke kantor ama setelah pulang kantor. Ah…, baru hari ini dia nginap sih.”

“Pasti karena ingin menjahiliku!” keluh Taufan. Blaze tertawa.

“Taufan.” Blaze berhenti tertawa. Ia bahkan duduk dengan tegak.

“Apa?” Taufan mengikuti gerak Blaze. Taufan tahu ini akan jadi pembicaraan serius. Blaze terlihat gelisah.

“Kalau aku gay kau masih tetap ingin berteman denganku?”

“Tu, tu, tunggu?! Apa?!” Pekik Taufan terkejut. Blaze langsung membekap wajah Taufan. Wajahnya memerah, ia terus melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Blaze menghela nafas, ia melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

“Taufan tidak mau berteman denganku lagi, ya?”

“Mana mungkin! Aku akan jadi temanmu selalu. Yang aku kaget…, sejak kapan?”

Blaze terlihat merona. Ia duduk sembari menggerakan badannya ke kanan ke kiri. “Sejak bicara sama Hali secara personal kemarin.”

“Kemarin?”

“Iya kemarin banget. Kemarin kan setelah acara talkshow tanpamu aku gak sengaja ketemu Hali di restouran tempat aku biasa makan. Hali katanya lagi nungguin Yaya di restouran itu. Aku menawarkan diri menemaninya deh.”

“Hoo…, pas nemanin baru kamu mulai suka sama si Hali?”

“Iya. Dan pas banget ternyata Yaya membatalkan pertemuannya. Karena katanya ada restourannya yang lain yang kena masalah. Jadilah kita ngobrol berdua. Aku juga jadi mentraktirnya. Pas pulang baru aku berpikir…, tepatnya kepikiran mulu. Makanya aku pikir aku ini gay.” ucap Blaze.

“Belum tentu kamu gay tahu. Mungkin saja kamu hanya kepikiran dia soal sesuatu.” ucap Taufan mencoba berpikir positif.

“Tapi, kan….”

“Kalau kamu sudah cukup lama mengenalnya dan semakin kepikiran sama dia, baru mungkin kamu memang gay.”

“Kayak kamu dan Ice?”

“Iya….” Taufan terdiam. “ ENGGAK! ENGGAK!”

“Alah…, jangan bohong. Thorn aja udah bilang kalau kamu gay.” ucap Blaze sembari melipat tangannya. Blaze teringat sesuatu. “Jangan-jangan itu bukan blush-on….”

“Cu, cukup Blaze!!” Taufan kini membekap mulut Blaze. wajahnya merona hebat. “I, iya aku memang gay, dan Ice adalah pasanganku…, tapi....” Taufan melepaskan bekapan tangannya.

“Aku masih tidak percaya Ice juga seorang gay…, yang bahkan rela melakukan apapun untuk menjadikanku miliknya. Aku aja dulu punya pemikiran…, meski aku jadi gay…, aku tidak akan menjerumuskan Ice menjadi gay seandainya Ice itu normal.” lanjut Taufan. Blaze tersentak kecil.

“Benar juga…, kalau aku gay…, apa Hali juga gay? kalau dia normal…, aku….” Blaze menunduk lesu.

“Kalau kau beneran merasa kamu seorang gay…, pastikan juga soal Hali.”

“Baiklah…, akan aku pastikan.” ucap Blaze. “ngomong-ngomong…, benar itu bukan blush on ya?”

~...~...~...~

Taufan membuka pintu ruangan kerja Ice dengan kencang. Taufan tahu dari petugas polisi lainnya kalau Ice tidak mendapat panggilan investigasi ataupun tugas untuk menginterogasi seseorang sehingga Taufan tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melihat Ice yang sedikit terlonjak saat membaca sebuah berkas. Taufan menutup pintu itu dengan kencang lalu berjalan dengan cepat menemui Ice.

“Apa maksudmu dengan ini hah?!” Tanya Taufan sembari menunjukan beberapa bekas kemerahan di lehernya. Ice terkekeh.

“Datang-datang sudah marah.” Ice langsung mencium bibir Taufan yang lengah. Ice mengambil kedua tangan Taufan dan menahannya di belakang tubuh Taufan. Ice lalu melepaskan ciumannya. “Hadiah sudah menjadi milikku.”

“Tapi….”

“Aku belum ‘masuk’ kok. Kau mau aku ‘masuk’ sekarang hm?”

“Ma, masuk? a, apa maksudmu?” Taufan menunjukkan wajah bingung. Ice terdiam dia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Kau belum sepenuhnya gay rupanya.”

“Ha?”

“Tunggu saja aku di rumah. terserah di apartemenmu, atau di rumahku.” Ice melepaskan tangan Taufan lalu berbalik. “Akan aku ajarkan permainan menyenangkan nanti.”

Taufan duduk di depan meja kerja Ice. Ia melipat tangannya. “Aku akan menunggumu di sini!”

Ice tertawa. “Silahkan.”

Ice kembali duduk di kursinya dan mulai membaca berkas kembali. Wajah Ice berubah serius. Taufan terus mengamati Ice. Ia memajukan badannya lalu memandang Ice sembari bertopang dagu. Taufan terus memandang Ice, mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya. Taufan baru menyadari jika Ice memiliki wajah sedikit bulat tetapi memiliki mata yang cukup tajam. Taufan mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

_ ‘Hei, kenapa kalian melemparinya?!’ _

_ ‘Apa-apaan kau miskin!’ _

_ ‘AKU GAK MISKIN! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!’ _

_ ‘Berani juga kau bocah miskin! AAAARGGH!!’ _

_ ‘Bukannya kau yang berani padanya?’ _

_ ‘Lepaskan aku Gendut! WAARGH!’ _

_ ‘Tidak akan sampai kau yang melepaskannya dulu.’ _

_ ‘Ugh! awas saja kau Ice, Taufan!!’ _

_ ‘terima kasih Ice.’ _

_ ‘Aku yang harusnya terima kasih. biasanya juga…, kau mengejekku.’ _

_ ‘Aku mengejekmu. tapi aku tidak melukaimu kan? Kamu enak juga untuk di peluk. Aisoyot.’ _

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berjalan ke belakang Ice lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Taufan meletakan kepalanya di bahu Ice. Taufan merasakan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Taufan membiarkan, ia berusaha memastikan sesuatu. Taufan memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat aroma tubuh seseorang. Taufan memiliki ingatan kuat akan penciuman. Taufan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke tengkuk Ice. Taufan dapat merasakan Ice merinding dan langsung mendorongnya.

_ ‘Jangan sentuh aku!’ _

_ ‘Kenapa, Aisoyot?’ _

_ ‘Pokoknya jangan sentuh aku begitu!’ _

“Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu lagi!” Bentak Ice. Taufan tertawa kecil.

“Iya, iya.” Taufan lalu lanjut memeluk Ice. “Aisoyot.”

“Mulai lagi panggilan itu.”

Taufan membulatkan matanya sejenak. Ia mencubit pipi Ice. “Tapi sekarang sudah gak jadi Aisoyot lagi ya.”


	8. Chapter 8

Taufan ingat. Saat itu, ia masih bersekolah di SMP. Tepatnya, Ia belum dikeluarkan karena tidak bisa membayar uang sekolah. Taufan punya teman sekelas yang badannya sangat bulat. saking bulatnya, teman sekelasnya itu sering sekali dipanggil ‘Aisoyot’, yang kurang lebih memiliki arti Ais sangat gemuk. Nama orang itu Ais, tetapi ditulis dalam bahasa inggris, Ice. Taufan pun termasuk yang paling sering mengejek Ice dengan panggilan itu. 

Taufan sebenarnya sangat ingin berteman dengan Ice yang sangat penyendiri. Namun, Ice sendiri yang terlihat enggan berteman dengannya, bahkan sepertinya enggan berbicara dengannya. Taufan bahkan tidak yakin jika Ice memiliki teman akrab. Bagi Taufan, Ice adalah orang aneh yang menarik. Satu-satunya cara agar Ice mau berbicara padanya adalah dengan mengejeknya. Ice memang sangat gemuk, tapi dia cukup menjaga penampilannya. Taufan tidak pernah mencari tahu secara langsung, tapi katanya orang tua Ice adalah seorang publik figure sehingga wajar Ice cukup menjaga penampilannya.

“Aisoyot! Kemarin giliranmu piket, kan? Nemu sesuatu yang ketinggalan gak?” Tanya Taufan. Ice tidak berbicara, tetapi ia merogoh kantungnya dan memberikannya pada Taufan. Taufan tersenyum senang. “Woho!! Terima kasih Aisoyot!”

“Jangan hilangkan lagi. Itu benda berharga kan?”

Taufan langsung diam, ia hanya tersenyum. Memang benar, kedua buah cincin yang saat ini ada di tangannya adalah cincin peninggalan mendiang orang tuanya. Ia sudah menjual semua pemberian orang tuanya, selain rumah dan cincin itu. Taufan memandang Ice yang berbalik pergi. 

Hubungan mereka tidak pernah bisa lebih dekat daripada itu. Sampai suatu hari Taufan piket bersama Ice. Ice saat itu menggantikan seorang teman sekelasnya yang tidak masuk. Taufan yang kembali dari mengembalikan sapu dibuat kaget melihat Ice yang dilempari bola-bola oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Taufan bukan seorang yang memiliki keadilan tinggi, tapi baginya Ice butuh pertolongan, dan dia ingin menolongnya.

“Hei! Kenapa kalian melemparinya?!” Ucap Taufan tiba-tiba. Taufan langsung mendekat dan menarik Ice. Jujur itu sedikit sulit karena Ice cukup berat.

“Apa-apaan kau, Miskin!” salah satu orang, yang Taufan rasa adalah pimpinan mereka berkata seperti itu padanya. Orang itu juga melemparinya dengan bola karet yang ternyata bola bekel. Meski dari karet, bola itu cukup berat dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

“AKU GAK MISKIN! JANGAN SAKITI DIA!” bentak Taufan.

“Berani juga kau bocah miskin!” orang itu berhenti melempar, ia menjatuhkan semua bola itu dan berlari mendekati Taufan yang berdiri di depan Ice. Orang itu berlari sembari melayangkan tinjunya. Taufan memejamkan matanya takut. “AAAAARRGHH!!”

“Bukannya kau yang berani padanya?” Taufan membuka matanya dan melihat Ice ada di depannya, sedang mencengkram lengan orang itu dan memuntirnya. Ice menendang kaki orang itu hingga orang itu kehilangan keseimbangan, Ice memelanting tubuh orang itu ke lantai. Semua teman-teman orang itu langsung lari begitu, nereka mendengar bunyi retakan. Entah retakan tulang atau retakan lantai. Ice lalu menindih orang yang saat ini terlentang di lantai.

“Lepaskan aku, Gendut!” Ice memutar matanya.

“Tidak akan. Sampai kau melepaskannya dulu.” Ice menunjuk Taufan dengan jarinya. Taufan masih membatu melihat hal itu. Ice melepaskan orang itu dan orang itu langsung pergi.

“Ugh! Awas saja kau, Ice! Taufan!” Ancam orang itu.

Taufan memandang Ice. Berniat menolong malah ditolong. Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk dirinya saat ini. Taufan mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya sedikit malu-malu. “Terima kasih, Ice.”

“Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih.” Ucap Ice sembari menerima uluran tangan Taufan. “Biasanya juga kau mengejekku.” lanjutnya dengan tawa sedikit hambar.

“Aku mengejekmu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melukaimu, kan?” Ucap Taufan yang langsung mendorong dirinya untuk memeluk Ice. Entah karena melihat kesempatan yang ada, Taufan ingin langsung menjadikannya teman dengan memeluknya. “Kamu enak juga untuk dipeluk, Aisoyot.”

~…~…~…~

Taufan kembali ke kenyataan. Ice terlihat sudah meletakan berkasnya di meja. Taufan yang juga masih memeluknya akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ice memiringkan sedikit badannya dan menarik Taufan ke pangkuannya. Mereka berdua menatap mata lawan masing-masing. Wajah mereka saling mendekat. Taufan menutup matanya perlahan.

“Pak, saya dari unit intelijen dan keamanan, membawa berkas tambahan….” suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

Taufan langsung berdiri dan memperbaiki dirinya. Ice juga langsung duduk dengan benar. Ice meminta Taufan untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja. Ice mengizinkan orang itu masuk setelah Taufan bersembunyi.

“Oh, kau rupanya.” Ucap Ice. Taufan mendengar seseorang memberikan beberapa buah kertas yang cukup tebal pada Ice. “Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu saat itu.”

“Ah, mudah bagiku untuk melacaknya. Dia hanya pernah sekali pindah yaitu beberapa saat setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa orang tuanya. Jadi cukup mudah saat kau bilang tempat konsernya ada di sana.” Taufan mengangguk tanpa suara. Taufan yakin ini temannya yang bekerja di divisi intelijen.

“Yha…, kau sendiri masuk ke divisi intelijen di usia muda sudah hebat bagiku. Jadi aku tetap menganggapmu hebat, Borara.”

“Biasa aja kali. Lagipula kan kamu yang lebih muda. Baiklah, aku mengantar berkas ke penyidik lain.” 

“Baiklah.”

Setelah orang itu keluar, Taufan mengeluarkan kepalanya. Ice terlihat menopang kepalanya membaca berkas yang sepertinya baru diberikan. Taufan tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi Ice saat ini. Taufan mendekati wajah Ice dan mencium pipi kanan Ice. Ice tersentak kaget dan memandang Taufan yang tersenyum di sampingnya.

“Kita lanjutkan di rumahmu nanti.” Ucap Taufan.

~…~…~…~ 

Taufan beruntung karena tadi ia tidak membawa mobilnya. Ice katanya memakai mobil dinasnya untuk ke tempat kerja. Hari ini, Ice tidak pulang larut seperti kebanyakan polisi hari ini. Meski Ice di bidang reserse kriminal, dia berada di bagian pusat laboratorium forensik..., dan kadang Ice juga membantu di bagian pusat informasi kriminal karena kelihaiannya mencari informasi.

Taufan mengakui hal yang terakhir, ia masih heran dengan bagaimana bisa Ice mengetahui target korbannya bahkan saat dia tidak datang ke tempat acara. Sempat terbersit dibenaknya kalau ia bekerja sama dengan ketiga temannya yang lain. Namun, Taufan belum memiliki bukti. 

Taufan menutup pintu di kursi samping pengemudi saat Ice memasang seatbeltnya. Taufan ikut memasang seatbeltnya, lalu memandang Ice yang terlihat menunggu mesin mobil panas. Taufan terhanyut melihat wajah Ice yang terlihat sangat misterius, persis seperti saat mereka berada dalam satu kelas yang sama. Ice mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

“Apa kau menyukaiku sejak dulu?” tanya Taufan. Ice tersenyum saja. Tidak menjawab. Taufan cemberut sedikit kesal.

“Kalau iya bagaimana?”

Mendengar jawaban tak terduga membuat Taufan merona. Namun, hanya sesaat sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. “Ice ingat orang yang menjahilimu dulu?”

“Yang pas kita piket bareng?”

“Iya…, kabarnya bagaimana, ya….” ucap Taufan seraya memandang jendela di sampingnya.

“Sudah aku bunuh..”

“Ha?!” Taufan langsung berbalik memandang Ice yang terlihat menjilat bibirnya. Taufan menelan liurnya. Ia mengenggam seatbeltnya cukup erat.

“Karena dulu…, kau dikeluarkan karena dia.” Taufan merinding melihat wajah Ice sekarang. Wajahnya tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu sangat menyeramkan.

“Ai….”

“Aku buat dia overdosis. Jadi saat itu dia dinyatakan bunuh diri.” tawa Ice.

“Ais….”

“Itu pembunuhan pertamaku, sekaligus yang membuatku tertarik dengan dunia forensik.” Taufan kali ini diam mendengarkan.

“Karena rumahku dan rumahnya tetanggaan, tentu saja aku melihat kedatangan tim kepolisian. Aku, Hali, dan Solar juga dimintai keterangan. Saat itu rasa penasaranku sangat tinggi, sampai-sampai setelah memberi keterangan aku berjalan sendiri mengelilingi kantor polisi dan sampai di laboratorium forensik yang saat itu masih ada di ruang bawah tanah kepolisian.

“Aku bertemu dengan Profesor Tarung, yang saat itu sedang mengotopsi tubuh dia. Kelihaian profesor Tarung mengotopsinya yang membuatku jadi tertarik dengan dunia forensik. Sayangnya aku ketahuan oleh seorang polisi dan dibawa kembali ke rumah.” Tawa Ice.

“Ice…, aku gak dikeluarkan karena dia….” Ucap Taufan akhirnya. Taufan menghela nafas.

“Aku tahu. Setelah lulus aku baru tahu kalau kau dikeluarkan karena tidak sanggup lagi membayar uang sekolah. Tertulis di buku tahunan.”

“Kalau begitu….”

“Tapi aku tidak menyesal. bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa perasaan ‘menyesal’ selain karena aku tidak bisa berbicara sebelum kau dikeluarkan.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Kau tidak akan membunuhku, kan?” tanya Taufan yang sudah terlentang di ranjang Ice. Ice yang berada di atasnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

“Tidak.” Ice meletakan keningnya di bahu Taufan. Bahu yang sedari tadi terlihat bergetar ketakutan. merasakan kelegaan di bahu itu, Ice mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia menjilat leher Taufan. Ice terkekeh saat tubuh Taufan kembali bergetar, kali ini karena merinding. Ice terus menjilati leher Taufan meski bahunya berusaha di dorong oleh kedua tangan Taufan. Ice menyusupkan tangannya ke balik kaos biru gelap yang dikenakan Taufan.

“A, Aissshh...., hentikan...., hnggg.” Ucap Taufan. Ice terkekeh lalu mengangkat kepala dan bahunya. Ice memandang Taufan yang sedikit berkeringat, wajahnya memerah, dan nafasnya mulai memburu. Padahal Ice hanya menjilat leher dan menyentuh bagian tubuh Taufan secara random. 

“Kenapa harus berhenti?” tanya Ice. Ice mengangkat baju Taufan. Ice tidak menggubris gerakan tangan Taufan yang berusaha menurunkan bajunya.

“Aku….” Taufan belum sempat menjelaskan saat Ice mencium bibirnya. Ice memejamkan mata, tangannnya meraba dada Taufan. Ice melepaskan ciumannya. Ia memandang Taufan, lalu tertawa. “Aisoyot!!! aku belum siap!”

“Kau kan yang ingin melanjutkan ini? kenapa sekarang kau belum siap?” tawa Ice. Taufan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Taufan tidak menjawab, ia sedikit malu.

Ice menghela nafas, ia menurunkan kepalanya, mengecup salah satu tonjolan di dada Taufan. Sentakan Taufan, membuat tangan Ice bergerak mengenggam kedua tangan Taufan, menahan gerakan Taufan. Taufan memekik protes sesekali mendesah karena kenikmatan yang tidak Taufan mengerti. Ice menjilati tonjolan itu hingga tonjolan itu terlihat memerah dan terasa keras. Ice menghisap tonjolan itu, menghentikan protes Taufan dan berganti dengan cekatan pada nafasnya. Ice melepaskan tonjolan itu. 

Ice memandang Taufan yang menggembungkan pipinya. nafas Taufan yang memburu membuat Ice malah tertawa. Ice melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Taufan. Ice menyentuh pipi Taufan.

“Maaf…, aku sudah lama menantikan ini…, aku tidak sabaran.” Ucap Ice. Taufan merona melihat ketulusan dan kelembutan Ice.

“Aku pikir kau tidak bisa berbuat gentle.” Ucap Taufan. Ice hanya tertawa kecil.

“Aku memang pembunuh, tapi tidak berarti aku kehilangan kelembutanku untukmu.” Ice mengusap pipi Taufan. Menyingkirkan sedikit rambut Taufan yang menempel. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya. Taufan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Ice dan mengusap tengkuknya. Ice terlihat merinding. Taufan melepas kalungan tangannya sesaat sebelum Ice menepis tangannya. Taufan tertawa.

“Baiklah, Ice. Perlakukan aku dengan baik.” Ucap Taufan, ia mendudukkan diri lalu membuka bajunya sendiri. Ice yang sedikit menggerutu saat mengusap tengkuknya kini terdiam memandang tubuh Taufan yang terbentuk. Ice menelan liurnya. Taufan terkekeh kecil, ia mendekatkan badannya ke wajah Ice. Ice langsung mendorong Taufan agar kembali terlentang. “A, Ice…, perlakukan aku dengan baik!”

“Kau terlalu menggoda, Fan.”

“Ta, tapi ini yang pertama untukku!”

“Aku tahu.” Ice memejamkan matanya, wajah mereka semakin dekat. Taufan ikut memejamkan matanya. Wajah mereka akhirnya bertemu. Ciuman mereka sangat lembut. Ice membuka sedikit mulutnya mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilat belah bibir Taufan. Taufan membuka bibirnya perlahan, sedikit ragu. Lidah Ice memasuki rumah sebagai tamu, menyapa sedikit sang tuan rumah yang malu-malu dan menjelajahi rumah itu.

Ice membuka sedikit matanya, memandang wajah Taufan yang terlihat mulai terbiasa dengan ciumannya. Ice menggunakan kedua tangannya, menyentuh tonjolan di dada Taufan kembali. Ice langsung memejamkan mata, tubuh Taufan sempat terlonjak. Ice terus memanjakan Taufan dengan ciuman dan gerakan tangannya. Tidak peduli Taufan yang terus berusaha melepaskan permainan tangan Ice di dada Taufan. Ice tidak menyangka Taufan akan sesensitif ini. Saat ia melakukannya kemarin, Taufan tidak bereaksi sebanyak ini. Mungkin karena kesadaran Taufan yang belum pulih.

Ice melepas ciuman mereka perlahan, masih ingin memertahankan benang tipis yang menyatukan mulut mereka. Desahan Taufan dan gerakan kepalanya yang cepat membuat benang saliva itu putus. Ice memang mencubit kuat kedua puting Taufan dan sedikit menariknya. Tangan Taufan yang tadi mendorongnya bahkan berhenti mendorong dan semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. Ice menjilat bibirnya sensual. Ice memelintir kedua puting itu ke arah berlawanan.

Taufan menundukkan kepalanya, punggung bagiam atasnya bergerak seolah ingin membuat dada Taufan menjauh dari tangan Ice. Ice semakin gemas melihat Taufan yang memejamkan salah satu matanya, mengigit bibir bawahnya, dan bernafas tidak teratur. Seolah menahan sakit. Ice melepasksn kedua puting itu, yang langsung ditutupi Taufan dengan tangannya. Taufan juga melepas bibir bawahnya dan mrncoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Ice mencium kening Taufan.

“Kau ternyata sensitif sekali. Yakin ini yang pertama untukmu?” Tanya Ice seraya meraba perut Taufan dan sedikit memijatnya. Taufan mendesah, ia melepaskan kedua putingnya dan mencengkram seprei dibawahnya. 

“I, ituu….” Taufan berusaha menjawab, tetapi terhenti karena pijatan Ice semakin mendekati wilayah privasinya yang masih tertutup celana.

Ice membuka kaitan celana Taufan dan menurunkan resletingnya. Taufan terlihat sangat gugup saat Ice membukanya. Ice menurunkan celana Taufan dan menyadari sesuatu yang dikenakan Taufan sebagai boxer. Ice terkekeh dan lanjut melepaskan celana panjang biru tua itu dari kedua kaki Taufan dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

“Kau pakai celana yang ketat sekali…, Fan.”

“HNGGH!!” Taufan mendesah dan menarik kain seprei itu semakin kuat. Ice mengusap wilayah privasinya dari luar celana ketatnya. Ice mulai memijat wilayah privasi Taufan dan membuat Taufan tidak bisa lagi menahan suara desahannya. “AAIIISSSSHHSSS!!!!”

“Pantas saja saat kau sensitif banget seperti ini…, milikmu belum terbangun. Pasti sesak, ya Taufan mini ini.” ucap Ice yang kini meremas wilayah privasi Taufan dengan liar. Taufan menggelepar hebat, mulutnya tidak berhenti mendesah, tangannya terus menarik seprei dibawahnya, dan kakinya menendang-nendang sisi tubuh Ice. Ice menghentikan remasannya.

“Uhhhhaaahh….” Taufan menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ice membantu Taufan untuk duduk.

“Kau memang sudah bersiap diri ya?” tanya Ice. Taufan sedikit malu-malu saat mengangguk. Ice tertawa. “Aku juga sudah bersiap.”

Ice membuka lemari di meja kecil di sebelah ranjang dan memperlihatkan sebuah benda mirip microphone. Taufan terlihat tidak tahu apa  benda itu. Ice sedikit puas melihat kebingungan di mata Taufan. Ice mencium pipi Taufan dan membisikkan sesuatu. Taufan merona, dan langsung memeluk Ice dengan erat. Ia mendesah dan mencengkram kaos putih Ice dengan kuat. Wilayah sensitifnya menyentuh benda mirip microphone di tangan Ice, yang bergetar membuat wilayah sensitifnya semakin sesak.

“Mulai basah, ya.” ucap Ice yang mematikan benda itu. Taufan seperti jatuh di pelukan Ice.

“Ice…, perlakukan aku dengan baik….” ucap Taufan di sela-sela mengambil udara. Ice menjauhkan benda itu. 

“Baiklah…, buka bajuku.” perintah Ice. Taufan mengangguk kecil, ia menjauhkan sedikit badannya agar bisa membuka kaos yang dikenakan Ice. Pandangan Ice membuat Taufan merinding kenikmatan. Selain karena ia sudah mempersiapkan diri, Taufan sedari tadi terus membayangkan hal-hal yang dilakukan Ice sehingga rasa sentuhan yang dirasakannya menjadi double. Taufan berhasil melepas baju Ice. Ice mengerling pada celananya. Gerakan tangan Taufan malu-malu saat membuka celana Ice.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Ice untuk kedua kalinya ini, Taufan mencari tahu semua hal yang berhubungan dengan gay. Ia dari dulu sudah menyadari mungkin dirinya menyimpang sehingga Taufan mencoba mencari pembenaran atau penolakan tentang penyimpangan dirinya. Taufan yang saat itu mencari pun, tidak sengaja masuk ke dalam situs yang memberi tahunya tentang seks untuk sesama jenis, khususnya sesama lelaki. Jadi, Taufan sudah paham maksud Ice yang menyuruhnya membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Ice tidak hanya ingin foreplay.

Taufan menelan liurnya saat diri kecil Ice langsung menyembul keluar dari sarangnya, berdiri tegak menantangnya. Mulut Taufan mendadak sangat kering, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan dan mendekati diri kecil Ice. Namun, Ice bergerak lebih dahulu. Taufan sedikit kecewa, tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Taufan merasakan celana ketatnya di lepaskan. Celana itu sedikit basah karena cairan precumnya, membuat Taufan semakin malu melihat diri kecil Ice yang terlihat belum mengeluarkan cairan itu. Taufan menegakkan badannya dan memandang Ice.

“69?” Tanya Ice dengan sebuah kode. Taufan mengangguk kecil, wajahnya merona..., Ice berhasil menebak apa yang ia inginkan. Ice mendorong pelan bahu Taufan. “Kamu yang tiduran.”

Taufan menelan liurnya saat diri kecil Ice menantang tepat di atas wajahnya. Taufan tahu, Ice sudah memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar diri kecilnya tidak menabrak mulut Taufan secara tiba-tiba. Taufan membuka mulutnya, ia lebih dulu menyelimuti diri kecil Ice dengan mulutnya.

Ice tertawa dalam hati. Ia tidak menyangka Taufan sudab tahu teknik seperti ini. Namun, Ice sendiri masih ragu. Ragu apakah benar Taufan benar-benar mau menjadi kekasihnya, atau hanya agar dirinya tidak membunuh? Ice tidak bisa mengeluarkan dirinya yang sebenarnya sampai ia dapat memastikan hal itu. Ice membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti Taufan untuk menyelimuti diri kecil Taufan dengan mulutnya.

Ice mengulum, menjilat, dan sedikit mengigit kecil diri kecil Taufan yang terasa semakin membesar dan mulai berdenyut. Ice bahkan membersihkan cairan precum yang keluar dari diri kecil Taufan dan menelannya. Ice kembali tertawa dalam hati. Ia ingin sedikit jahil pada orang yang disukainya ini. Ice membelai lubang kecil Taufan dan sedikit menekan seolah ingin memasukinya. Ice dapat mendengar suara Taufan yang tersedak. Ice mengangkat badannya sedikit, dan membiarkan Taufan terbatuk dan menghirup udara untuk sementara. Ice akhirnya memasukan salah satu jarinya.

“A, Aiss!! Ja, jangan…, Cu, Curaanngghhh!!!” Ice tertawa dalam hati, ia melepaskan kuluman dan juga jarinya. Ice berganti posisi. Ia meletakan kedua kaki Taufan di bahunya.

“Maaf…, aku sudah sangat tidak sabar.” Ucap Ice sembari memasukkan kembali satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Taufan. Taufan memekik, tangannya mencengkram sprei di bawahnya. Taufan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibirnya kuat saat sebuah jari lagi memaksa masuk kelubangnya yang belum diberi apa-apa.

“A, aiiss!! Lo…, lotion…, perih…, uuugh!!” Racau Taufan. Ice menghela nafas, ia menghentikan usahanya memasukkan jari kedua lalu mengeluarkan jarinya lagi.

“Baiklah-baiklah. Kamu sejak dulu memang tidak tahan sakit, ya.”

“I, ini lebih sakit daripada jatuh karena latihan menari!!” Keluh Taufan yang sedang menyeka air matanya. Taufan sedikit terisak. Ice mengusap air mata Taufan.

“Maaf.” Ice menghela nafasnya, ia turun dari ranjangnya dan mencari botol lotion. Ice keluar dari kamarnya, mencari di tempat lain.

berhenti terisak. Ia menghela nafas lega saat Ice pergi dari kamarnya. Taufan mendudukkan diri dan menggaruk kepalanya. “Dia benar-benar bisa berbuat gentle rupanya.” Taufan menghela nafas lega.

Ice kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas saat Taufan sedang duduk di ranjangnya, memandang ke arahnya sembari tersenyum. Ice menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung memeluk Taufan. Taufan merinding mendengar pertanyaan sarkastik Ice. Taufan menggeleng.

“Kalau begini tidak terasa sakit lagi. Aku enggak akan kabur.” Bohong Taufan sedikit. Ice melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya kini melembut. Ice menunjukkan sebotol lotion. Taufan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. Ia memperbaiki posisinya, dan menunggu Ice naik ke ranjangnya.

Ice kembali meletakan kedua kaki Taufan di bahunya. Ia menyentil diri kecil Taufan yang mulai lesu karena kurangnya stimuli. Taufan mendesah kecil lalu menggerutu. Ice tertawa seraya melumuri tangannya dengan lotion. Ice memasukan satu jarinya ke lubang Taufan dengan mudah. Ice menambah jari kedua. Taufan masih bereaksi kesakitan, tapi tidak seperti tadi. Ice menarik nafasnya lalu menambahkan satu jari lagi.

“Uuuhhh!!” Taufan mengangkat sedikit badannya dan berusaha menarik kepalanya. Sprei dibawahnya sudah sangat kusut membuat Taufan sulit berpegangan pada sprei di bawahnya. Taufan menjatuhkan badannya, tangannya berusaha menggapai bagian kepala ranjang Ice yang memiliki tiang. Ia mencengkram tiang itu dengan erat, seiring pergerakan Ice membuka lubangnya.

“Kau ketat sekali.” Ucap Ice. Ice semakin melebarkan ketiga jarinya. Pekikan Taufan kali ini berusaha diabaikannya. Ice memutar ketiga jarinya dengan gerakan teratur. Ice mengatupkan ketiga jarinya lalu mendorong masuk lebih dalam. Ice terkekeh saat Taufan melakukan headbang mungkin untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Ice melirik langit-langit sejenak. Ia meraba dinding dalam lubang Taufan dan langsung menekan dinding itu sangat dalam.

“Aaaahhhnnggg!!!” Taufan membuka matanya dan tidak mampu menahan desahannya. Pandangan mata Taufan sempat memutih. Nafas Taufan tercekat, dia terus mendesah saat Ice terus melakukan sesuatu di dalam lubangnya.

“Hmm…, memang benar di sini, ya?” Gumam Ice lalu menekan lebih dalam. Ice menggenggam diri kecil Taufan dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu menahan lubang keluarnya cairan Taufan yang mengalir semakin deras. Ice mencengkram diri kecil Taufan, sampai Ice yakin, diri kecil Taufan merasa sangat sesak.

“Aauughhh, aaaahhh!!!” Taufan mencoba menutup mulutnya tetapi tidak bisa.

“Jangan tahan suara indahmu, Fan.” Ucap Ice yang mempercepat tempo menekan dinding dalam lubang Taufan juga mempererat cengkramannya. Ice tahu Taufan terus mengeluh sakit, tapi langsung mendesah kenikmatan. Ice tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jarinya dan melepas cengkramannya.

Taufan mengambil nafas sebanyak yang ia bisa. Namun tetap terasa sulit. Taufan menggeliat tidak nyaman entah kenapa meski tubuhnya merasa sakit, tetapi tubuhnya seolah sangat merindukan sentuhan Ice. Taufan membuka matanya, aliran nafasnya kacau, ia memandang Ice dengan pandangan yang sangat kabur. Taufan memanggil nama Ice memintanya untuk menyentuhnya lagi. Namun, sentuhan itu tak kunjung datang. Taufan mengeluh, ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menopang dirinya. Pandangannya masih tidak fokus, tetapi sudah cukup bagi Taufan untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Ice.

“Well…, langsung ke puncaknya?” Goda Ice seraya melumuri diri kecilnya yang sudah memakai baju pelindung. Ice memandang wajah Taufan yang terlihat sudah sangat menginginkannya. Ice tertawa. “Atau kita main-main lagi?”

“Ngaaah…, Uuff…, fhaann…, mhahuu…, phunchak….” Taufan menjatuhkan dirinya dan kembali mencengkram tiang kepala ranjang Ice. Ice tertawa melihat Taufan yang bersiap.

“Taufan.” Ice memajukan badannya dan membawa maju kaki Taufan. Beruntung kaki Taufan fleksibel karena sering latihan menari, sehingga Ice dapat memandang wajah Taufan lebih dekat. Taufan membuka mulutnya, tangannya pun beralih memeluk diri Ice. “Aku masuk.”

Taufan mendesah lebih kuat lagi. Desahan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar tidak terbendung. Taufan memang tahu diri kecil Ice lebih kecil dari miliknya, tetapi tetap terlalu besar bagi lubangnya yang sudah dipersiapkan. Taufan mencakar punggung Ice akibat rasa sakit tak tertahankan di lubangnya yang terus menjalar kesekujur tubuhnya. Taufan memekik panjang saat Ice seperti tidak sabaran dan langsung memasuki lubangnya dengan cepat.

“Thu, thungg…, Aaaaahhh!!” Taufan terus mendesah dan memekik saat Ice tidak memberinya waktu untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran tambahan dalan lubangnya itu. Taufan ingin menendang, tapi posisi kakinya sangat sulit untuk melakukan itu. Taufan hanya bisa mencakar punggung Ice dan terus berteriak.

Ice menjilat bibirnya mendengar desah kesakitan Taufan. Ice memang berniat tidak menunggu Taufan terbiasa dan langsung menghajar lubang Taufan. Itupun, Ice dengan sengaja tidak langsung mengincar titik nikmat Taufan. Ice memperdalam gerakan memasuk keluarkan diri kecilnya. Ice sempat mendengar Taufan tercekat.

“Shooo Dheeephh hhnnnggg….” Gumam Taufan yang terlihat mulai terbiasa.

Ice tersenyum dan kini langsung mengincar titik kenikmatan Taufan. Taufan mendesah panjang. Ice tahu Taufan datang dan langsung membasahi perut mereka. Ice tertawa dalam hati, lagi-lagi ia tidak menunggu Taufan selesai ejakulasi. Ice menulikan desahan protes Taufan.

Taufan menengadahkan kepalanya saat titik kenikmatannya terus dihajar bertubi-tubi. Sangat dalam dan sangat cepat. Pikiran Taufan semakin melayang. Lehernya diberi tanda oleh Ice, dan putingnya kembali dimainkan dengan kedua tangan Ice yang nakal. Taufan mengeliat liar dan terus mendesah kenikmatan. Nafsunya sudah menguasai tubuhnya. Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Ice menggigit lehernya, memelintir putingnya, dan menusuk dirinya sangat dalam. Taufan sempat merasakan sedikit kehangatan dalam lubangnya. Lalu semuanya berhenti. Taufan terengah, ia melirik Ice yang sudah melepaskan leher dan putingnya. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi peluh juga cairan Taufan.

“Ice….” Taufan tetap menahan Ice yang ingin menegakkan badannya. Taufan membuka mulutnya dan mencium bibir Ice yang dengan senang hati menyambutnya.

Ice membawa Taufan menegakkan diri disela ciumannya. Ice kembali memainkan puting Taufan, membuat Taufan mengernyit disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ice melepas ciuman mereka dan juga permainan di putingnya.

“Masih ingin lanjut?” Goda Ice. Taufan mengangguk kecil. Ice tertawa, ia lalu berdiri diatas ranjang sembari menggendong Taufan. Taufan membelak dan mendesah, diri Ice masih tethubung dengan dirinya. Ice turun dari ranjangnya, membuat Taufan terus mendesah seiring gerakan di dalam lubangnya ketika Ice bergerak. Ice menahan tubuh Taufan di dinding. Taufan menelan liurnya, ia mengangguk mengizinkan Ice untuk melakukan apa yang Ice mau.


	10. Chapter 10

Taufan bangun dengan kepala berat. Ia memandang cahaya matahari yang sangat menyilaukan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Taufan biasanya tidak lupa menutup gorden di beranda rumahnya. Taufan mengusap matanya lembut lalu memperhatikan ruangan yang ada. Taufan mendudukkan diri dan langsung merasa nyeri yang sangat pada pinggang dan lubang anusnya. Taufan melirik ke ranjangnya. Tidak ada orang.

“Khhh….” Gumam Taufan yang langsung menunduk dan mencengkram erat spreinya. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Taufan mengalihkan pandangannya. Taufan rasanya hampir menangis melihat sosok orang itu.

“Oh, sudah bangun.” Ucap Ice seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan handuk.

“Kau sudah mau bekerja?” tanya Taufan.

“Well, ada panggilan. Tadi pagi ada kasus pembunuhan.” Taufan memandang Ice seraya mengernyit curiga. “Gak semua pembunuhan aku yang lakukan, Fan. Lagipula kalau aku membunuh, aku biasanya menyimpan dulu sehari atau dua hari sebelum aku sebar potongannya.”

“Su, sudah, jangan dibahas.” Ucap Taufan sembari menutup mulutnya.

“Kepala polisi bilang tubuhnya ditemukan utuh, kok. Dan semalam kita bersama kan? Memangnya bisa dalam waktu beberapa detik aku pergi ke TKP membunuh seseorang dalam keadaan telanjang dan balik tanpa darah?” Ucap Ice sembari membuka lemari.

“Pembunuhan terakhir tanpa darah tuh.” Ucap Taufan.

“Itu mah belum menetes aja…, lagipula aku selalu pakai jubah hitam itu, berjaga-jaga kalau alat vitalnya meleset dan malah membuat darahnya tersembur. Susah tahu membersihkan darah kalau sudah menetes ke tanah atau dinding.” Ice mengeluarkan seragam polisinya dari dalam lemari.

Taufan memandang punggung Ice yang terdapat bekas cakarannya. Taufan merona melihat itu. Taufan lalu memandang tubuh Ice. Tubuh Ice lebih kecil darinya, tapi ia sangat kuat sampai mampu menggendongnya…, dan juga memberinya kenikmatan. Taufan bertopang dagu, memandang Ice yang sudah mengenakan boxernya.

"Ice..., aku penasaran..., kamu sejak kapan 'terobsesi' denganku? Bahkan sampai menyiksa semua orang di dekatku...." tanya Taufan. Ice yang sedang memakai baju polisinya berhenti dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kapan, ya? Aku sendiri lupa. Yang pasti sejak kita pertama ngobrol itu..., aku sudah menyukaimu." jawab Ice sembari melanjutkan mengancing baju seragam polisinya. Taufan berdiri dari ranjang Ice, dengan sedikit mengeluh sakit. Lalu memeluk Ice dari belakang.

"Lalu setelah terobsesi denganku, kamu jadi tertarik dengan dunia forensik. Dan memanfaatkan pengetahuan forensik itu untuk menyiksa semua orang didekatku?"

"Well, aku jadi penyidik setelah banyak memecahkan kasus hanya dengan melakukan bedah forensik. Jadi tidak sepenuhnya aku manfaatkannya untuk kejahatan." kekeh Ice.  
Taufan cemberut, ia mencium tengkuk Ice. Ice langsung bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari Taufan. "Ah, semeku ini..., jangan lagi menggunakan kepintaranmu untuk kejahatan."

"Iya, iya..., kemarin yang terakhir. Sungguh."

"Janji?"

"Janji..., sudahlah lepaskan aku!" Taufan terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukannya. Ice mencari cermin dan berputar sembari melihat bagian punggungnya.

“Kenapa?

“Tidak ada yang menempel kan?” Tanya Ice seraya berputar di cermin. Taufan menghela nafas.

“Kan udah kering juga.”

“Tapi tetap saja masih bisa menempel…, kau sih memelukku segala.”

“Iya-iya maaf. Sini aku lihatin.”

“Enggak-enggak, nanti makin kotor.” Ice melepas seragamnya dan mengamati bagian belakang seragamnya. Ice menepuk-nepuk seragamnya dan membersihkannya sedikit. “Kamu mandi dulu dah, Fan.”

Ice memakai seragamnya lagi lalu membuka lemarinya. Ia mengambil selembar handuk baru dan memberikannya pada Taufan. “Bajunya pilih sendiri saja nanti. Semoga ada yang muat dengan tubuh jangkungmu itu.”

“Kamu pendek sih.” ucap Ice yang terlihat ingin memeluknya lagi. Ice sudah mundur dan membentangkan handuk ditangannya itu. Taufan tertawa lalu mengambil handuk itu.

“Kau bisa mandi lima menit kan? Aku akan mengantarmu sebelum pergi ke TKP. Kalau mendengar lokasi yang dibilang kepala polisi…, TKPnya dekat apartemenmu sih.”

Tamat.

~…~…~…~

Omake

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya saat Blaze berada di depan pintu kamarnya dan melipat tangannya. Taufan tertawa lalu mendekati Blaze. Blaze menggembungkan pipinya sebal. “Pasti semalam ena-ena sama Ice.”

Taufan mendadak kaku saat akan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Blaze masih menggembungkan pipinya. “Ko, kok tahu….”

“Bajumu kependekan. Ice kan lebih pendek darimu, meski lebih pendek Blaze dari Ice sih....” ucap Blaze sembari mengukur tingginya sendiri. Blaze lalu memandang Taufan yang sudah membuka pintu. “Dan jalanmu agak pincang itu.”

Taufan langsung menutup pintu saat Blaze sudah masuk. Taufan sedikit gugup. “Ke, kelihatan, ya?”

“Banget.”

“Untung cuma kamu yang lihat.” Ucap Taufan seraya menghembuskan nafas lega. Blaze mengerling sembari tersenyum penuh makna. Ketukan di pintu kamar terdengar, membuat Taufan membuka pintu.

Thorn dan Gopal ada di balik pintu. Mata Thorn sangat bulat, sementara Gopal memandang Taufan tidak percaya. Taufan mengerjapkan matanya. Blaze tertawa. “Semua anggota BTT-G udah tahu kok.”

Taufan berteriak sembari menutup wajahnya dan berjongkok. Blaze dan Thorn tertawa sementara Gopal menghela nafasnya. “Se, sejak kapan?”

“Hari ini sebenarnya kita mau latihan. Begitu dengar kau sadar kemarin, kita bertiga memang sudah berencana. Kau tidak ingat kita akan konser tiga hari lagi?” Ucap Gopal. Taufan memucat.

“Konser? Tiga hari lagi?” Ekspresi Taufan kelihatan kalang kabut.

“Kita tetap jadi latihan, kan?” Kekeh Thorn.

“Kita sudah membooking studio latihan kok. Gak bisa dibatalin.” Ucap Blaze.

“Maaf, Fan…, kayaknya kau tetap harus latihan meski….” Gopal berbalik. “Jalanmu pincang.”

“Tidaaaakk!!!”

~…~…~…~

Omake 2.

Ice memiringkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang ada di sana. Ice mendekati orang itu sembari membawa berkas penyidikan sementara yang baru diberi anak buahnya. “Borara tumben turun ke jalan?”

“Lho? Kemarin sebelum pulang bukannya sudah dapat surat dari kepala polisi?” Tanya Borara sembari mengambil sesuatu dengan cotton bud. Borara memasukan cotton bud itu ke dalam plastik berklip lalu menuliskan sesuatu di plastik itu.

“Surat…, oh…, belum aku baca….”

“Sibuk kencan dengan kekasih barumu atau sibuk….” Borara berdiri dan berbisik. Borara mengerling kecil sembari menghampiri penyidik lainnya. Ice berbalik dengan wajah horor. Ice menarik nafasnya lalu mencari surat yang diberikan kepala polisi padanya kemarin. Beruntung ia membawa tas kerjanya kemarin.

Ice membaca suratnya. Surat berisi pemberitahuan adanya perputaran anggota yang membuat Borara menjadi penyidik bersamanya. Ice menghela nafasnya. Ice lalu menghampiri Borara yang sedang mengambil sampel tanah di sekitar mayat. Ice berjongkok dan berbisik pada Borara.

“Gampang. Aku kan anggota inteligen dulu. Termasuk memata-matai anggota sendiri.” Ucap Borara. “Harusnya kau pakai ID polisi lain kalau mau mencari mangsa.”

“Hmmpph…, kau benar juga. Pak kepala tahu?”

“Enggak. Tidak ada untungnya juga untukku.” Ucap Borara. Ice tersenyum sembari menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Jangan bilang kau yang waktu itu membantuku membuangnya ‘di sana’…, kau pandai sekali memanipulasiku untuk mempercayakan dirimu yang memergoki tindakanku itu.” Ice terlihat memperhatikan mayat yang masih ada di sana dan melihat kekakuannya.

“Wah…, baru sadar? Lagipula aku setuju kau membunuh korban yang satu itu. Dia pernah melecehkan idolaku juga. Si Leader dari The Illegal. Dan aku tidak memergokimu, aku memang sudah tahu kau akan membunuhnya saat itu.”

“Cih…, terima kasih sudah membuatku sakit karena diletakkan di sana….”

“You’re welcome.” tawa Borara.


End file.
